Hybrid Devil
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Ryouta Kurusu was reincarnated as a devil from Rias Gremory a girl he doesn't seem to care for, let's see how his life plays out. OCxHarem. Rias bashing slightly. will include other things from different anime and video games. Issei is still in this but moved, small harem for him. Video game characters are added and reworked to fit in also includes manga ones as well.
1. Chapter 1 Ryouta

Currently there seemed to be a boy sitting at a table that was at a café and he seemed slumped over, he had brown hair that was spiked with his bangs being held back by a hairpin. Across from him there was a chess board with eight pawn pieces facing away from him, what looked like a halo over them and dragon wings seemed to be painted on them, Across from the boy was a young man that had red hair, sharp green eyes, and had on a red biker jacket with green lining and a gray low-cut shirt and black slacks.

"I should probably wake him up." The young man said and tried to rouse the sleeping teen.

"Hey wake up." After shaking the teen for a little, the teen started to wake up. Once the teen opened his eyes, the other male could see a blue eye and a gold one.

"Who are you, also where are we." The teen said to the other male who had a smile on his face.

"Currently we are in your mind and you have died and been revived as a devil." The other male said to his now awake partner. The teen had a shocked face on because of the sudden information.

"What do you mean I died, I don't know how I died…Oh" after some thought he realized that that one girl he tried to save from a thug stabbed him with weird sear thing. "That girl…" the teen said with a somber voice and the other male had an upset face on when the teen mentioned the girl.

"Yeah that whore killed you, most likely because of my power and I'm sorry for that." The male said and the teen had a look in his eye that seemed curious, and he asked.

"What do you mean and, who are you." The teen asked the older male and he replied.

"I'm Ddraig the [Welsh Dragon] and spirit of the Scared Gear [Boosted Gear]." The now named Ddraig said to the shocked teen when his dragon wings came out.

*THUD* the teen then fainted as Ddraig looked at him and said,

"Well that went better than I thought." After that he tried to get his new partner up again.

"So I told you my, name can I get yours." Ddraig asked the still unnamed teen.

The teen replied "I'm Ryouta Kurusu, nice to meet you Ddraig, I hope we can get along. You mentioned that I'm a devil now…how." The now named Ryouta said to Ddraig as Ddraig turned to the chess pieces on the table.

"Those, right there are [Evil Pieces] a way for Devils to get more numbers after a large war that happened between them, Angels and Fallen Angels, and as you realized you died and a girl from the Gremory group brought you back to life for your power, no matter what, devils are all the same, they want power nothing more." Ddraig said with the last part mumbling and explaining to Ryouta.

"Gremory, as in Rias Gremory from my school and one of those idols there?" Ryouta asked as he looked at the pieces "How come they have halos over them." Tatsuya asked confused and Albion had what seemed to be a guilty look in his eye.

"It seems you were an Angel, although only half as you power was dormant, and when you were revived it seems to have woken up as well. I had to hide and change your body so you wouldn't get hurt by just being alive again; I've changed your body to 40% Angel, 20% Dragon and 40% Devil. The Dragon side is to stop your Angelic side and Demonic side fighting for control over your body. And as such you now have wings from this though I don't know if it's going to be one set or three." Ddraig explained to the shocked Tatsuya and confused Ryouta.

"I was a half-angel since when I know my parents weren't angels they were normal humans!" Ryouta shouted out and Ddraig had a thinking look on him.

"Did you know both of your parents?" Ddraig asked Ryouta as he started to calm down.

"No I didn't my mom told me my dad died shortly after I was born." Ryouta said as realization dawned on him that he was pulled even more into the supernatural world then what he originally was.

"I see what exactly did she tell you kid." Ddraig asked as his curiosity was rising about his current host, he felt something familiar about him and he felt like he seen someone that looked a lot like Ryo.

"Well my mom told me that before I was born my dad 'died' and that she was a magician and that I had a Sacred Gear called [Blade Blacksmith] in me and another one but it was dormant but I'm guessing that was you, huh." Ryouta said to the dragon with a small smile, while Ddraig had a smirk on his face.

"So that's what you got my what a powerhouse you're going to be if you get proper training, and I'm assuming you've got at least some training with swords?" Ddraig asked and Ryouta nodded his head in a yes manner.

"Yeah my mom had my uncle teach me and I learned pretty quickly, if you could somehow go into my memories you could probably see what I mean." Ryouta said as he looked towards Ddraig who was wearing a cheeky grin, while Ryo realized and said.

"You can, can't you." Ddraig chuckling a little and said.

"Yep, but I'll continue talking to you as you wake up okay." After saying that Ryouta vision started to waver and eventually went black and with that he woke up.

Upon opening his eyes Ryouta looked around the area and saw he was in his room and looking at his room it was normal for a boy his age, a few anime posters some video game cases and a gaming system and he had a bookshelf that held some manga and novel books.

[Hey can you hear me Ryouta also how's the night vision working out.] Ddraig asked as Ryouta realized he could in act see better as his room was still dark and that shocked a little and as such.

"What other stuff can I now do since I'm a hybrid." Ryouta asked and Ddraig started to explain to him.

[Well as a Devil you get night vision and the use of demonic power as an Angel you have access to your Holy Magic and due to me making you a dragon your body has become more durable and have received a power up to all your standard things like speed, strength, agility and other thing like that from the pawn pieces, also your stamina is increased because of being a dragon as well.] Ddraig explained to his host what he now had and got back because of becoming a devil and as Ryouta sat there taking it in as the door to his room opened and in came an orange haired girl with round glasses with black frames and behind those glasses the girl had red-orange eyes.

"So it's true you did die and get revived by devil, Ryo I'm sorry." The girl said to her friend and Ryouta had a sympathetic look.

"It's okay Futaba, you didn't know what was going to happen about me dying and stuff like that." The now named Futaba looked at her friend and had a sad smile on.

"Still I couldn't even tell what that girl was or that bitch Gremory and Shitori or Sitri in this cause." Futaba said with some anger as she came up to his bed and sat down on it with him. Looking at Futaba most boys would over look her mainly cause most boys are perverts only looking for massive boobs witch Futaba didn't really have but she did have around a normal C-cup and she was wearing a indoor jacket with a black tank-top and shorts on, she also had a pair of headphones on.

"Yeah but even though you couldn't you do have to remember that you only recently awoken to your Sacred Gear unlike me who awoke one at a young age and only just after I died I just got Ddriag's right now." Ryouta said with a comforting smile on his face.

"You're such a nerd for being so sappy and it's cool that you got Ddraig with your background and all that it's going to be cool seeing you at top power, plus we should start your training I should go talk to your mom about that first." And queue Futaba's quirk she tends to get way ahead of herself when getting new information due to her gaming background having played a lot of them and liking to build her own characters.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again Futaba that's what made him so upset when we were kids." Ryouta had a deadpan look on him as Ddraig decided to speak up.

[So this is the girl who has Necronomicon as her Sacred Gear.] After hearing that from Ddraig, Futaba got a sheepish look on her face and a slight blush.

"My I didn't know you knew about [Sacred Gears] Ddraig I'm honestly surprised." A mature voice that belonged to a woman said as Ryouta and Futaba looked towards his door and seeing a browned haired woman with blue eyes said to the group, she was wearing a brown sweater and dark jeans and despite her looks she was in fact older then what she appeared.

"So you were listening in on us mom?" Ryouta said with a smirk trying to catch his mom off guard while his mom had a calm look on her face.

"Why of course not Ryo the walls are thin don't you remember." His mother said back to him without skipping a beat before adding.  
"Also you can start the training regiment you made for him Futaba." And with that said she left the two, and Futaba had a wicked smile on her face while our hero had a nervous look on before asking.

"How hard is this training going to be?" While the look in Futaba's eye shined and said.

"To Heaven, Hell and back." And at hearing that Ryouta started prying to what ever God that would listen to the hybrid that he was.

Author's notes

Hi everyone it's me i decided tomake a second fic for highschool DxD this time with a male lead that replaces Issei but doesn't kill him off(cause im not that mean) but anyway review and all that. Also it you can guess or tell me what game Futaba is from then your super cool in my book.


	2. Chapter 2 'Normal life'

""- speech

''- thinking

 **[]** \- Ddraig

[]- moves/attacks

{}- other forms of talking

….

"Why…..did….I…..ask…for…..this….again!" Ryouta said as he was dodging magic bullets from machines that Futaba made for his training. Currently the trio of him, his mom and Futaba were in the basement training room that was used for Ryouta's basic and now devil training also Futaba's magic training.

"You wanted to train as a devil and I let Futaba make her training resume real." His mom said as she watched her son working on his reflexes. Futaba mean while was looking at the data that she was getting off of Ryouta and what his overall basics were and was surprised that he wasn't working from level 0 but more from a level 2 in human strength but due to Ddraig's influence on his reincarnation that level of strength could be higher.

"Yeah…..but…I…still…want…...to…..know…..why…..I'm…..doing…this." Ryouta said as he was gesturing to the exercise he was doing. His mom held a small smile on her face and Futaba had a smirk.

"What is the exercise to easy for you; after all it is level 3 still easy mode." She added a with a more or less heiress laugh that you would hear from a character in an old anime.

"Like hell! I can still do more raise the level higher then this one!" Ryouta fell for the taunt one of his major weaknesses is falling for obvious taunts at what he can and can't do.

"Now Ryo don't fall for the taunt. You're already tired as it is by the sweat I see on your face." His mom decided that her son needed a break before he started the next training exercise which happened to be her magic lesson for him.

"Okay mom." Ryouta said as Futaba turned off the machines and going over the data she gained on her friend.

"Anyway from what it seems your overall bases are high even after the dragon part being added in, also your magic skill could use a little work and you need to figure out what your…demonic….power…could…be…used…for." Futaba said starting out strong and losing her speech at seeing her friend taking his training shirt off that happened to be a white one that allowed free movement and he was wearing a set of tracksuit pants with the jacket hanging on a chair by her.

"Uh…..Ryo." She tried to stop her voice from going higher but failed and lost it at seeing the fact that her friend was more built then she thought sporting a four-pack and strong arms. She then remembered that her friend was also called 'Hero' at the school from some girls describing how he looked when he was swimming with some of the girls peeking at him due to the fact that Kiba was in his class and they wanted to see Kiba shirtless and saw him as well, and thus was born the ship of 'The prince and his Hero' 'Hero' was only made before the fact that he defended some girls from his class that were getting hit on by thugs and he saved them.

"What's wrong Futaba did toy say something?" Ryouta said as he got closer and causing the girl to start blushing due to these facts.

He was shirtless and shoeing that he did in-fact looked good under his clothes.

He caused her to react like a normal teenage girl and make her blush due to her now realized feelings for the boy.

The dragon aura that he gained from Ddraig and him being 20% dragon.

So she reacted in the way any normal magician should.

"Ihavetogetgoingi'llseeyoutommorow!" And like that she teleported away back to the safety of her house. And seeing their reaction caused his mom to laugh under her breath.

"He's so much like his dad both in looks and personality, you two would have got along really well shame you didn't meet before all of this." His mom said as she opened a locket that had a picture of a baby Ryouta in his father's arms and she looked at the picture in a melancholy air.

….

"So what did Marisa do for the rest of the training after I left yesterday?" Futaba asked as the two of them were walking to school and thankfully Futaba recovered from the ordeal she had yesterday.

"Well my magic lesson went well we learned that I can use Fire, Ice, Water, Light and, Thunder very well and I'm going to try to emulate Natsu's fighting style and trying to do the spells from the tales and persona series, and I figured out how to get Nuclear spells to work." Ryouta said with a shine in his eye as Futaba worked out how he was able to use such a wide range of elements.

"Well Light should be from your angel side, Fire is most likely from Ddraig, and Water is from Marisa and Ice too and finally Thunder must be your natural affinity. Also how are you going to use Nuclear magic one of the hardest magic to use by the way?" Futaba asked as she was curious how her friend was going to do that.

"You just have to super charge a ball of Fire, Thunder and Ice magic together and you get Nuclear magic well not true nuclear fusion but something close to it, we tried it out on some dummies my mom made and when the smoke cleared from the blast nothing was left and my mom said that it was like a weaker version of the Beal family's [Power of Destruction]." Upon hearing that Futaba stopped walking as that information bounced around her head and caused her jaw to drop and she made a promise to keep this a secret to her-self that her friend was more or less a power-bomb waiting to blow-up.

"Don't worry it takes a lot out of me to even form a golf ball size orb of Nuclear magic." Ryouta said to Futaba and caused her to release her breath that she didn't know she was holding and thank the gods and goddesses of magic that her friend could kill anyone on a whim or from mind control.

"So it's like a super powerful spell but you can only do it once or twice before you crash huh." Futaba said as realization dawned on her about that magic type and then.

"Wait can you make a holy version?" The only answer she got was a smirk from Ryouta and she regained her paling face.

"But anyway I tried to mix the magic that I could use with [Blade Blacksmith] and it was surprising because it actually worked even though I can't use it by the devils as it would be bad if I get caught as that's a holy gear." Ryouta hanged his head as he couldn't even use his sword skills as he can't use [Blade Blacksmith] around the devils in his peerage that he was forced into.

"Yeah but hey at the very least we know that you can use your new magic swords on any of the training dummies that I make."Futaba said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

 **[That and when we train in your mind to keep you sharp as well plus, its fun training with you.]** Ddraig also came in and tried to cheer up his host as well.

"Geez I'm not that sad about not using a sword guys I'm not a sword maniac like an anime character." Ryouta said laughing at the end and thanking his friends for their concern.

"Hey guys what's up." The two heard a voice from behind them and as they turned to the voice they saw another one of their friends Issei Hyodo.

"Hello Issei-san."

"Hey Issei-kun how are you."  
Futaba and Ryouta said to their friend as he came closer to them and started walking with them.

"I'm fine nothing major happened but I was asked to join the Student council from Kaicho." Futaba and Ryouta were surprised that the strict and stoic Kaicho would ask a pervert like Issei to join the student council even if she was a devil.

"Well that's interesting are you going to say yes?"Ryouta asked his friend more so he knew that he was going to be a devil or not.

"Yeah I don't see why not it would help with my image and make me cool in the eyes of all the girls." Issei said as he started to gain a perverted grin and while this was happening Ryouta had to hold back a Futaba trying to smack Issei with a large book filled with Latin for spells and such although it wasn't difficult due to their difference in physical strength.

"Issei-san please don't get perverted around Futaba as she did say before 'I'll beat you down so hard that you'll wish you were dead.' And you know she'll do it." Ryouta explained as he still held back Futaba as she was saying profanities to him and Issei.

….

"Hey Kiba-san how are you." Ryouta said as Kiba came up to him as he got ready for lunch.

"Hell Kurusu-san I'm good and I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me Meguri-san and Saji-san." Kiba asked as he directed the boy's gaze to the other two people that Kiba was having lunch with.

"Sure why not." Ryouta said as he got up with his lunch and headed with Kiba.

"Hey Kurusu-kun."

"Hello Meguri-san, Saji-san."

Ryouta and Meguri greeted each other while Saji seemed to glare at him slightly.

"Saji-san please greet Kurusu-san." Meguri asked her friend as he grumbled out a greeting

"Hey Kurusu." Ryouta nodded at Saji and sat down as the group started talking about random things and eating.

"Kurusu where did you get that bento from I don't know what shop you got it from?" Saji asked as he looked at Ryouta's lunch seeing that it was packed with a lot of food.

"I made it actually; my mom works early so I have to make my own lunches." Ryouta answered as the other three looked at it.

"Wow it full of food, I guess all guys have a big apatite." Meguri said looking at the three boys she was sitting with.

"No most boys don't eat that much Meguri-san, I think only Kurusu-san does." Kiba said as Saji nodded along with him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm active and burn a lot of calories and for all of your information it's hard to stay in shape, I'm not a video game character that can adjust his body type anytime he wants." Ryouta said looking at them with a deadpan look while the three sweat-dropped at what he said.

"Sorry Kurusu-san I didn't mean to offend you by saying you eat a lot." Kiba said with Meguri nodding her head with him.

"Well moving on do you guys believe in the occult, Kiba-san don't answer as you are in the occult research club." Ryouta asked as the three seemed taken aback by the sudden question.

"Well what do you mean Kurusu?" Saji asked trying to not sweat as he felt a little on edge as he was a devil.

"Like devils and the whole supernatural thing." Ryouta said as he was testing the water so to say with the three devils in front of him seeing them all start sweating slightly at trying to find an answer.

"Well I don't know as proof hasn't popped up to show that they exist." Saji said as he was trying to get this mini-interrogation over.

"Well I guess your right Saji-san." Ryouta said as he smiled with the three relaxing at the fact Ryouta no longer cared about their answers.

"Lunch is almost over I guess we should start eating faster so we can finish in time." Ryouta said as he started eating with the other following his example.

…..

"Are you sure about that Futaba?" Ryouta asked as they were leaving the school.

"Yeah Gremory was surely looking at us as I looked at her she turned her had so fast that I thought it would pop off." Futaba told her friend as they exited the gate of the school.

Futaba had been training with her [Sacred Gear] all thought out lunch trying to learn how to scout danger due to [Necronomicon] being a support type gear that could scan someone's power and skills so she knew who to fight and stuff akin to that, and from what she learned it also allowed her to hack into her opponents magic and turn it against them and from what she read the [Balance Breaker] allowed some kind of thing that she could flout in to hack.

"I see and that would have been funny to see, the most popular 'idol' of the school afraid of her underclassmen." Ryouta said with a laugh at hearing that loud with Futaba sharing his amusement.

"Yeah although she's not that great I mean a devil that can be beaten by me an apprentice magician that still hasn't made a pact with a devil yet though I think that will be worked out as you could be the one I form a pact with." Ryouta looked at Futaba with a grin seeing her so excited at the fact she could beat Rias Gremory.

"So that mean I completely dominate her then." Ryouta said with Futaba nodding her head at what he said.

…..

"So that's your new [Pawn] who took up all of your [Pawns] Rias, Ryouta Kurusu I knew he was unique in someway." Souna said as she was sitting in the occult research club with her friend as the two had tea with their queens their as well.

"Yes when I figured that out I knew I had to have him, plus with Yuuto and him being friends that helps as well seeing that he could help him in adjusting to devil life." Rias explained to her childhood friend and held a grin on her face.

"Yes but for some reason he was always near the top of his class and grade and is ranked third in the whole school that's something rare since I'm at first and Futaba Sakura is second." Souna said as her face became a thinking one as Akeno spoke up.

"So far what we learned is that he's cute, smart and a good cook at least that's what your [Knight] said Souna." Tsubaki also nodded at that receiving the info from Meguri.

"True so he's a very decent guy but to take 8 [Pawns] he must have a very powerful [Sacred Gear] in him or multiple at that." Souna said as the grin on Rias changed from a simple one to one of superiority.

"Well I could tell he had one but it was dormant so I couldn't tell what it was." Rias looked at her fiend and did a small heiress laugh but Souna cut it short.

"Rias I can tell he has two gears in him but I can't pinpoint them." Souna said with an amused look in her eye at seeing her friend hang her head in shame.

"Well who would have thought that another [King] would know my [King]'s new [Pawn] better then herself." Akeno said as she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled as Tsubaki held a look like her [King].

"Indeed." Rias then looked up trying not cry at that fact that her [Queen] and childhood friend were teasing her to no end.

"Geez stop teasing me!" the other three occupants were laughing her embarrassment.

….

"Hey is it me or does the area around here look different?" Ryouta asked as he was running for his training with Futaba giving him an earpiece to communicate with him over his run.

{Yeah it looks like a fallen angel found you be prepared to get attacked} Futaba told him as he got ready.

"Well look what I found a little lost devil." Ryouta looked at where the voice came from and saw the where it originated from.

"Who is your master kid." The fallen angel was male and looking at him one could see he was wearing a fedora and a trench coat and a mug that only a mother could love.

"What's it matter to you crow." Ryouta said as he addressed the fallen angel with Futaba laughing in the earpiece at what he said.

"Look you shitty little devil, I guess from the bad mouth that you must be a stray so I'll guess I'll do you a favor and kill you!" Ryouta dodged the light spear that was thrown at him and make a sword appear and grab it in his right hand.

"A [Knight] huh, looks like I'll have to kill you fast before you get away." The fallen said as he made another spear in his hand.

"A [Knight] huh, sorry but your wrong." Ryouta said as he parried the spear and slashed at the fallen's arm and cause it to gain a cut and start to bleed.

"What's your name fallen-kun." Ryouta asked as he parried another attack from the fallen.

"Dohnaseek." The now named Dohnaseek said to Ryouta as he nodded.

"I see that's who's going to be my first kill as a devil."Ryouta said as an orb of blue fire appeared in his hand and put it on Dohnaseek's chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." The fallen screamed as the fire started to burn all over his body.

"HOW THE HELL CAN A DEVIL USE HOLY FIRE!" The fallen screamed as the fire spread and turned him into ash.

{Good job with the fallen and to use your holy fire on him you must have wanted to try it out huh.} Futaba said to Ryouta as she saw the whole fight from a spell she put on the earpiece to allow her to see what ever Ryouta saw.

"Yeah I kinda did. But I also wanted to see if there were any angels in the area that could feel my magic." Ryouta explaind to his friend as he prepared a teleport spell to zoom out of there before a devil from school could appear.

"Ryouta are you oaky!" Rias said after teleporting onto the point of the fight that was between him and Dohnaseek.

Rias felt holy energy being used that was a large amount and was worried for her new servant that he might have run into not only a fallen angel and an actual angel but she was meet with the charred ash of the fallen angel and seeing the ash she knew what angel used holy fire and saw no other ash-pile around her.

"Did Ryouta get away?" She had to wonder as to why there wasn't a second pile of ash.

"Or did that angel spar him as an act of mercy?" With those two things said she just thanked the Maous for the fact that her servant was still alive.

…..

"So you killed a fallen angel huh, and even used holy fire to attract an angel there too." Marisa said to her son as she looked at him at the dinner table. She was currently having a cup of tea as Ryouta was washing the dishes from the meal as he nodded.

"Yeah I figured it was worth a shot and an attempt to have the other Fallen back off for a little as an Angel with the ability to burn all things would be scary to go up against that and I waned to use [Blade Blacksmith] for a little after all I can't use it when I start acting as a devil." Ryouta said as he was finishing up his chore.

Marisa nodded her had at seeing what her son was talking about and had a cheeky smile on.

"You do take after me in the fact that you will threaten and try to use the last chances you have to have some fun when you can." Ryouta turned and looked at his mom with a small smile.

"Well any way head up to bed you need your rest as it is a school night." Marisa said as she saw Ryouta going up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, night mom." Ryouta said as he climbed the stairs to his bed room.

As soon as he got up to the second floor Marisa heard a knock at the door as she opened the door she was surprised at who she saw.

"I didn't expect the two of you to come here."

"Hello little ordinary magician."

Good to see you Marisa it's been awhile huh." The two voices said as Marisa let them in.

Author notes

Well this happened lets review Ryouta started training, he's friends with a few of Sona's peerage and she knows of his two gears but can't tell what they are. Also the reason as to why I choose those games and magic types is because they are some of my favorites (so I'm a Touhou nerd as well as a Persona and Tales one too) before some of you write in the review box that Ryouta is OP he's not as he's not invincible and can be hurt and still can get caught up with his emotion and all that also the fighting style is cause I just like fairy tale and I think that while he can use a sword it would be more fun to try and spread the horizon of fighting.

Also Futaba is Futaba from Persona 5 and if you can't guess who Marisa and the two she's talking too then you'll have to wait.

And Harem listing are going to show up in the next chapter at the end(still thinking) but yeah can you guess who his dad is yet I mean there is a major hint in their (maybe). But Review and stuff guys cause I want reviews (wow I sound like a little kid that's throwing a tantrum) please give back thoughts and ideas on how to make this better and what to do with some characters and stuff like that.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Marisa said as she led the two unexpected arrivals in her house.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay that's all Marisa." The woman with brown hair said as the other blonde nodded at her as well.

"Indeed plus I wanted to see my godson." The blonde finished off with a smile and directed it to Marisa as she had a face that really didn't seem to buy what they said.

"Yeah, now what's the real reason that you came here for?" Marisa asked as she stared down the two.

"Well we did want to see Ryouta and how he is, but Reimu and I were sent here by the Shinto and Youkai factions in order to watch over the devils in this town." The blonde said as Reimu nodded.

"Oh I see well I guess you're going to have to watch Ryo since he was killed and revived by one of the devils here." Marisa said as the blonde gained a shocked facial expression at hearing that while Reimu let out sigh.

"You knew what happened to him Alice I told you beforehand." Marisa said as she looked at Alice with a deadpan expression as Reimu laughed a little before saying.

"It's not a surprised that happened with his [Sacred Gears] any devil will want him on his team Futaba to as she has a rare and very good support type gear. I only hope that Gremory and Sitri don't see through us." Alice nodded as Marisa became curious at what her friend said.

"What do you mean?" Marisa wanted to know what Reimu meant as Reimu gained a smug expression from what her friend.

"We are going to be staying here for some time Marisa." Reimu said as Alice nodded along with her.

"Indeed I'm going to pose as a new English teacher for the school while Reimu is going to a local shrine to more or less act as a base for her." Alice explained as Marisa tried to wrap her head around the information she received and nodded from it having weighed the information and saw that it was better for them to be here then not.

"Good luck at your new job Alice that boys will eat you up." Marisa said as Alice looked upset at hearing that.

"What I wanna know is why those boys are so perverted in the first place." Alice said as Reimu looked at her.

"Oh yeah that clearly the most important thing is the mentality state of high-school boys, and not the obvious FREAKING NAME CHANGE AND HAIR COLOR CHANGE!" Reimu said directing the last part to Marisa.

"I had to change my name so no one would follow me. Also I'll change it back now geez." Marisa said as she shrunk a little from Reimu and trying to get away from the fury of her friend and canceled the magic on her hair.

…..

"Hello class I'm your new English teacher Alice Margatroid." Alice told her new class that happened to have Ryouta and Futaba in it as they waved to her and she waved back to them and the rest of this class being awed struck by her beauty.

"Now does anyone have any questions for me, I'd be happy to answer them?" Alice asked as a few of the students raised their hands as Alice smiled at the eagerness of her class.

…..

"I still can't believe that Alice came to watch over the devils with Reimu as well." Futaba said as lunch rolled and she came to Ryouta's class for it and she looked around not seeing any devil around in the room before hand.

"Yeah both of them hanging around should cause some fun when the others realize that their being watched by the one of the top magicians in the world and one of the forceful exterminating shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, if Aya-san's articles are true about her, but they're most likely false like most articles she writes." Ryouta said as he was eating the lunch said shrine maiden made or him since she was over and made it for him.

"Yeah they are most likely imaginary and when do you think Rias is going to get you acquainted with the others in her peerage?" Futaba asked as she did wonder when Rias would want to introduce her new servant to their fellow servants and [King].

"I don't know/care as I more just wanna still have my same life. The only thing that I see as a benefit from this is the fact that my angel-side came out from the seal my mom or dad put on me."

 **[That's all.]**

"And of course meeting you Ddraig since you're acting like a teacher for me with my combat skills and helping me improve on what I lack and what I need to improve like my grip, and thanks for telling me it's okay to use [Blade Blacksmith] as the [Sacred Gear] to show off." Ryouta said as Ddraig huffed in appreciation from the teen.

"Geez when did you get so sappy Ryo, I guess being an angel again makes you more mellow and kinder, actually you were always like that, then again I've never seen you mad or angry." Futaba said more or less thinking out loud with the last part gaining a slight laugh from Ryouta.

"You know why you aren't a blonde or became a blonde after getting your angel-half back?" Futaba said as she looked at his hair and Ryouta noticing that as well.

"Yeah why aren't I a blonde like my mom and possibly dad if all angles are blonde, are they?" Ryouta said as he started to think the reason as to why he wasn't a blonde and Ddraig wondering as well since as far as he knew all angels are blonde.

"You might grow blonde hair now so you might look more like your mom or dad in the near future when your hair grows more." Futaba concluded after the time taken for thinking was over

…..

"Kurusu-san can you come with me Bucho wants to speak with you." Kiba told Ryouta as the last bell for class rang signaling the end of school.

"Whatever could she want with me Kiba-san?"Ryouta asked the blonde haired young man as he tried to play it off that he didn't know the reason and act innocent.

"You'll have to learn from her herself I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Kiba said as he started to lead Ryouta to the Occult Research Clubroom and when the two of them got out of their classroom they were noticed by some girls and they started to freak.

"It's our Prince and Hero!"

"Both of them are so good looking."

"Why do they act like that when they see us together?" Ryouta asked as they passed some of the girls and saw Futaba out of the corner of his eye seeing her nod to him as he left the building with Yuuto.

…

"Bucho is in here." Yuuto told Ryouta as he stopped at a door in the old school building that looked run-downed outside but the inside looked didn't look run-down.

"Bucho I've brought him." Yuuto said as he knocked on the door while Ryouta sensed a magic signature similar to Futaba's coming from the room in front of them.

"Come in." A voice said as Yuuto opened the door to the room and lead Ryouta in as he went to sit on a chair seated around a coffee table on one end and a desk you would see in for like teachers in the other side.

"Hello Kiba-kun and Kurusu-kun." A young woman with long black hair and violet eyes with a figure most would kill for.

"Hello….Senpais" A small white haired girl with a cat clip in it and yellow irises said to them as Ryouta knew who they were.

"Nice to see you Koneko-Tan and Akeno-Sempai." Ryouta greeted them as Koneko had a slight blush from the honorific he used while Akeno giggled into her hand.

"Ryouta-kun I wanted to…"

"Sorry Sempai but I think that you should call me by my last name as we aren't friends." Ryouta shut down what Rias had wanted to say as she didn't expect such a reaction from him.

"Okay then, Kurusu-kun I wanted to tell you something….."

Yes yes I know, I'm now a devil in the house of Gremory and am now a servant of Rias Gremory." Rias once again attempted to say something as Ryouta cut her off again and knew what he was and like everyone else she had a shocked expression on.

"How did you know that?!" Rias asked as she tried to figure out how Ryouta found out as she thought no one in his family was connected to the supernatural.

"It's not that hard to figure out when you realize that you're physically burning during the day even after I got out of my morning funk. Plus suddenly seeing like its day at nighttime doesn't help either." Ryouta said as Yuuto remembered seeing Ryouta in the morning always tired and slow paced and even telling him that he wasn't a morning person.

"But that still doesn't explain hoe you knew you were a devil." Rias said only to make Ryouta look at her with a slight glare before saying.

"And that doesn't matter and help me understand as to how you had the permission to revive me in the first place." Rias winced a little at seeing that she overstepped her boundaries by going against his will and reviving him.

"But you don't have to worry as while I'm angry with you doing that act of forcing me into the supernatural more then I already am." Ryouta said as Rias saw a way for her to get back on his good side.

"And how are you in the supernatural world more then you already were?" As soon as she said that swords appeared around Ryouta on the floor all sticking up with the ends towards the ceiling causing the group of devils to jump while Kiba in shock as the aura of the swords were holy.

"Don't change the subject it annoys me, I won't go stray and I will do the standard devil things just don't expect me to jump through the rings you hold up like a dog." Ryouta said as the swords disappeared and Kiba grabbed his clothes near his collar glaring at Ryouta before asking through greeted teeth.

"What were does." Ryouta huffed at Yuuto and decided to be a bit of a jerk.

"They were swords Kiba, what else would they have been spears." Kiba tightened his grip on Ryouta's collar.

"I know what was with the holy aura on them." Ryouta decided to let them know as he was more or less bored of their shock now.

"They were born from [Blade Blacksmith] my [Sacred Gear] how else they would suddenly appear I don't have any actual holy swords on me." Ryouta said as he gripped Kiba's hand and added a little pressure causing Kiba to release his grip to nurse the now broken feeling hand not having expected that much strength from Ryouta.

"[Blade Blacksmith] the opposite of Yuuto's…" Rias said in shock at seeing the reaction speed from the swords appearance and disappearance while Akeno and Koneko were still trying to recover from the ordeal that was the annoyed Ryouta.

"Well I think that was good for my introduction to you guys as a devil I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow for starting devil things." Ryouta said as he left the room leaving them to themselves.

"Okay new rule don't piss him off." A female voice said as everyone turned to see Futaba there causing everyone to be shocked at her appearance.

"Futaba Sakura what are you doing here?!" Rias asked as Futaba started to laugh.

"I've been here for a while now Gremory. It's just taken you till now to notice me, even the spell I used to watch this entire meeting between you and Ryouta, and before you say anything and blame me I didn't tell Ryouta he was a devil that was someone else. Plus you need to be able to feel what's around you better Gremory as there are currently people here watching you and Sitri like hawks and I'm not one of them." Futaba told the group as she was more or less getting them scared to watch themselves out in the open.

"How we were careful not to alert anyone!" Rias said as Futaba smirked at them before retorting.

"Like I said, sense, you and everyone but Kaicho couldn't even feel me as I know she could as she asked if I wanted to join her peerage, though I turned her down faster then a devil running away from holy water." Futaba said as the devils in the room were shocked at what the orange haired girl said.

"What are you?" Rias said as Futaba once again smirked.

"Magician in training." Was all she said before her image blurred out and disappeared making he magic signature flare a little to tell them that this was only an image made from her magic to talk to them with.

…

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"This is not a matter to be laughing at Marisa!" Currently Reimu and Marisa were having different views on the matter of Ryouta's meeting with Rias and her peerage and how he more or less put them in their place with how he was basically forced revived into a life he was already in.

"But it's too funny not to laugh Reimu." Marisa said between breaths to her friend and happy at the fact the Ryouta did rule #18 in her guide to being a magician 'Get your point across any means necessary'.

"Yeah but he might be labeled a Stray by them and even might be killed as Gremory might file this to Lucifer himself." Reimu said currently thinking her friend went insane as she didn't seem worried for her own son.

"Don't worry Ryouta was just blowing off steam as I was currently thinking of doing something to her and that fallen bitch that thought to kill him but Ryouta did something good for himself and made me laugh and possibly love him even more then the day he said 'Mama' for his first word." Marisa said as Reimu still stared at her with the same glare but it was softening a little as Reimu was in fact impressed that Ryouta did put the devils in their place as this would be good to put in the report for the day.

"Yeah but Futaba let it slip that people were watching them and Sitri's group too." Marisa nodded at what Reimu said and put on a grin at what her student did.

"She put fear into those devils as Gremory most likely told Sitri what Futaba said as a major hint that Japan won't be allowing Devils in the country just willy-nilly because Europe is exorcising them left and right." Marisa said as Reimu nodded her head as she more or less concluded that what Futaba did was good rather then bad.

…

"Morning Kiba-san how's your hand today." Futaba asked the blonde haired pretty boy with a smirk on and seeing his eyes go wide for a second as he remembered what she said yesterday.

"Why did you tell that we were being watched?" Yuuto asked as Futaba sighed at him and glad no one that was connected to the supernatural was around.

"To more or less warn you as Ryouta was forced into devildom from your [King] cause she more or less wanted a new toy." Yuuto gave her a glare at what she said about his [King] and tried to come to her defense.

"Bucho doesn't see us like that, we're her family." Futaba laughed at hearing that as she said.

"You honestly think I care what she sees as family or not, cause I don't, she allowed my best friend to be killed by some fallen angel and expects him to blindly follow her to deal with all the shit she's in and if she dares to try anything with him especially with that little engagement she has, and if she tries to scapegoat with Ryo I will burn her with a holy fire spell." Futaba threatened to her [Knight] as she was in-fact very serious about that the she-devils was currently on her kill list and she didn't mind telling her [knight] as she would enjoy the fact of taking Rias Gremory down and even knew about her engagement to a certain devil.

"How did you know about that!?" Yuuto asked as Futaba knew of thing that only devils should.

"I'm a magician, I know a lot of things that I shouldn't and that's everything about you and Gremory's group and Sitri's group." Futaba said as she decided to walk away seeing as she felt her reason to talk to Yuuto was over as left for her class leaving Yuuto to his thought before stopping and saying.

"Also Kiba Ryouta is your friend there was no reason to freak out about his [Blade Blacksmith] as it's not the person that made that project." At that Yuuto's head looked at her with wide eyes as she left the hallway.

…

"Hey Kiba-san what's up." Ryouta said as Yuuto entered and sat next to Ryouta since their desks were next to each other Yuuto having a sad smile on as he addressed Ryouta.

"How much do you know?" Ryouta huffed as he saw Yuuto asking a rhetorical question.

"Everything pretty much my mom wouldn't let me out of the house once I became a devil until I learned about all of you guys even Sitri and them." Ryouta decided to be honest with his answer as he didn't see the need to troll his friend.

"I would guess huh, plus, I'm sorry for overreacting when you used [Blade Blacksmith] it just, well you know." Yuuto said as Ryouta nodded and decided to start writing notes for Alice's class.

….

Author's notes

Well that was an ordeal huh. But serious how did you like Ryouta's meeting with Rias and them as you never really see a blow up in Rias's face like ever since she's a spoiled little girl. Plus I would think that Ryouta was more or less justified as I don't think anyone would want to be revived after death unless someone wanted it. Also [Blade Blacksmith] makes an appearance to them as that appeared for the [Sacred Gear] that Rias and the others think he has. And I hope this proves that Ryouta while a half-angel and does get annoyed and angry and it's not a pretty thing as you read what happens when he's annoyed.

But all in all have a fantastic day review and all that jazz I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Life

"So you're telling me that your mother is a Magician and Futaba is currently her student." Yuuto said as he was eating lunch with Ryouta and Futaba on the roof away from most of the student population.

"Yeah and I'm a pretty good Magician as it is and I've got a contract with a devil coming up." Futaba said having a grin on her face as she was cutting out slips of paper and drawing on them.

"Sakura-san can I ask what you're doing with that paper?" Of course Yuuto was curious with the orange-haired girl actions.

"I'm making Shikigamis to use as conduits for spells and junk." Futaba gave the short version as she didn't feel like explaining all the little details.

"I see, being a magician must hard if you have to make conduits for your spells." Yuuto nodded his head as he turned to his brown haired friend seeing him eat and being oddly quite.

"He's probably thinking that your [King] is going to report him to the higher ups." Futaba said to Yuuto to try and throw off the fact that he was talking to Ddraig in his mind.

"Don't worry Bucho isn't like that, plus I think she kinda deserved that blowup from him Sakura-san, she's kinda, um, what are the right words." Yuuto tried to think of the word to call Rias and like a panther stalking its prey she struck.

"Spoiled little princess." Yuuto reluctantly nodded his head as those words entered his head, while Futaba had a smirk full of pride on her face.

….

"What up Gremory how you been?" Futaba said as she entered the Occult Research Clubroom with Ryouta and Yuuto coming in behind her.

"Hello everyone."

"Greetings." Yuuto and Ryouta's greeting followed shortly after Futaba's entrance.

"Hello I didn't expect you to come here Sakura-san, what are you doing here." Rias asked but it seemed more as a demand as she didn't really like the orange-aired girl.

"None of your business Gremory." Futaba gave an answer as Rias scowled slightly due to Futaba's refusal to answer the question.

"Anyway since everyone is here it's time to start our duties, Ryouta-kun you'll have to pass out fliers to get your name out there." Rias said as Ryouta and Futaba glared at her slightly from using Ryouta's first name.

"Don't call me by my first name Gremory." Ryouta said as he grabbed a stack of fliers off of Yuuto and left the room.

"He's still against me on that?" Rias said as she put her hand on her cheek with a sad look on her face.

"Not only that you also revived him and made him your servant." Futaba said as she and Koneko were eating sweets together.

"I revived him because a waste of life is useless." Rias said as she didn't know that Futaba knew much more then she let on.

"Of course, but you still went against his thinking." Futaba said as she opened a box of cookies and pulled out a can of soda.

"His thinking, how did I go against it?" Rias asked as she still had her hand on her cheek wanting to get some answers from Futaba.

"She means Ryouta's way of seeing death, 'If something does die it was meant to die and no one should touch it'." Yuuto said as he quoted his friend and felt a little sadness due to the fact he did nothing to stop Ryouta from dying.

"I see that makes sense as to why he doesn't treat us nicely." Rias said as Akeno and Koneko looked at her funny.

"He's fine with me; he gave me some treats after our first meeting." Koneko said trying to fight the small blush on her face from the memory of what Ryouta made her do for the treats, let's just say that there was a nya in the conversation.

"Ara, ara does this mean the only one he doesn't like is you Bucho?" Akeno said as she giggled remembering that Ryouta apologized to her about his blowup and asked if he could do something to make up for it but Akeno told him that only the apology was needed after all, she'll use that something later down the line.

"Why am I the only one that he doesn't like?" Rias said with some anger in her tone as she pouted slightly as Futaba decided to give her an answer.

"Because you're a spoiled little girl who wants her way no matter what, that type of person is what Ryouta hates the most." Yuuto paled slightly at Futaba's very blunt question as Rias glared at her from her desk.

Koneko Akeno and Yuuto took shelter outside in the hallway away from the possible fight that was going on between Futaba and Rias.

"Spoiled am I, and what gives you the right to say that Futaba Sakura." Rias said as Futaba felt the wave of anger and didn't bat an eye at it.

"If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen." Was all Futaba said as she readied a spell in case of Rias starting the fight between them.

…..

When Ryouta came back he found a very interesting scene.

"What the hack happened here?" Was all he could ask as Rias was wrapped in gold chains that have magic leaking off of them and the redhead was being used as a footstool for Futaba and Koneko, Akeno had a blush on her face along with Rias and Yuuto sat in the corner trying to make himself invisible.

"Gremory tried to start something so when I bound her and I gave her to Akeno to play with and now she is my footrest until she. Acts. Like. A. Dove." Futaba said as it felt like a zoom feature was being used on her face.

"I would never stoop so low as to act like that!" Rias shouted as she tried to fight against the binding around her body again but the action was futile.

…..

"So Gremory was bound and was forced to act like a dove." Was the only thing Reimu could say before Marisa and Alice burst out laughing at the devil's misfortune caused by Futaba.

"Why the hell are you two laughing this is a serious matter!" Reimu was of course being level-headed as Alice was the first to calm down.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny when Ryo told us." Alice explained as Ryouta and his mom were still laughing with Ryo calming down shortly after Alice.

"It was really funny Aunt Reimu Coo." Ryouta said as Marisa started laughing more uncontrollably.

"Why is it that your personality doesn't match your mom's, but that probably for the best." Reimu said as she drank some sake with Marisa calming down finally.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages, so what's going on in devil town Ryo?" Marisa asked as Ryouta gave them a short summary for what he's doing before falling into a gap that opened right below him.

"Yukari put Ryouta back." Reimu said as Ryouta fell out of the air back on his feet.

"Ara, Ara don't worry I wouldn't dream of hurting little Ryouta." A disembodied voice said as the same style of gap opened up and out walked a woman with long blonde hair wearing a purple dress and a mob cap with red ribbons as accessories and holding an umbrella in her hand, which was closed.

"Good evening everyone, how have you been?" The woman asked as she sat down with the other adults and pulled out an extra bottle of sake from a gap.

"Yukari Yakumo, what are you doing here?" Alice asked as she eyed Yukari to see if the gap Youkai would do anything.

"Now, Now puppeteer there's no reason to be wary I'm only here for a visit like this one here." Yukari explained as a ball of mist formed and out popped a girl with brown hair with a white blouse and a long purple skirt with shapes hanging off of it with chains around her arms and two horns coming from her head.

"Hey everyone." She greeted and the group before Yukari's appearance could tell she was drunk.

"Hello Suika, what's been going on with you?" Reimu greeted her friend as Suika pulled her sake gourd out and poured herself some sake.

"Hello Aunt Yukari and Suika." Ryouta greeted as he was jumped by the drunken oni with a hug from her.

"My favorite nephew!" Suika said as Ryouta tried to pry her off of him, but you know, oni strength.

"Suika release him he's turning blue!" Alice said as Marisa started to pull on Suika as well.

"Now I think I know the reason as to why Marisa left." Reimu said as she downed her sake.

…

"So the rumors were true." Suika said sounding more sober then her initial appearance.

"Indeed and for the devils to gain such an ally, I'm starting to regret helping make the [Evil Pieces]." Yukari said as she and Suika talked back at her own house in Kyoto after visiting their friends for a little.

"I'm positive you didn't expect this to happen Yukari so don't beat yourself up about this." Suika said as she poured more sake into her glass and downed it.

"You're correct about that, and when are you going to join in the conversation Yuyuko?" Yukari said as the woman named Yuyuko finally showed herself, coming out of her hiding place.

She had soft pink hair and eyes and she was wearing a soft blue coloring kimono with white sakura flowers on it and a ribbon wrapped around her waist, she also had a mob cap on as well with a hitaikakushi on it with a red ghost insignia on it.

"Sorry, I didn't know when it was a good time to join in." Yuyuko said as she sat down with her two friends.

"I'd imagine that you spoke with Ryouta's father when he died correct?" Yukari asked as Yuyuko nodded her head.

"I did, he asked if he could take Ryouta with him up to heaven and try to be a father to him, however…"

"He couldn't as Ryouta was revived." Yuyuko started and Yukari finished the sentence as Yuyuko nodded her head with a few tears in her eyes.

"Now, now don't cry Ryo wouldn't like it if you cried." Yukari said as Yuyuko dried her tears.

"I know but I still feel bad for his father when I told him Ryouta's soul was revived his face turned into one of despair." Yuyuko said as she took a cup of sake from Suika.

…

"Today is the day where the Promised Land meets us." Futaba said as she Ryouta sat in front of his TV.

"Yeah my victory over you Futaba Sakura, prepare to eat my dirt." Ryouta said as he put the game into the game system and grabbed his controller.

"Do you think I would allow myself to lose to a fledgling? Remember our bet." Ryouta nodded as he got ready to play.

"Remind me again as to why we're watching them again?" A female voice said that didn't belong to any of the already mentioned adults.

"I don't know but we should enjoy the quiet while it lasts." A second female voice said that belonged to an adult as well.

"Cause you two wanted to visit us and mom decided to have you two to watch us Aunt Mokou and Aunt Keine." Ryouta explained as he went back to looking at the game as Mokou grumbled a little as Keine laughed a little.

"Ryouta your grades are still good right?" Keine asked as she was his teacher when he lived in Kyoto before moving away.

"Yeah Ryo's like third in the school." Futaba said as Keine was happy at that fact.

…..

"Today how about we go join Ryouta, it's the weekend and I'm sure it would be fun to spend time as a group" Rias said as she had her peerage with her.

"Ara, it seems like you're getting desperate to be on Ryouta's good side Bucho." Akeno said to tease her friend and enjoyed the red spreading across Rias's face.

"I think Senpai plays games with his friends during the weekend." Koneko said from her spot on the couch eating a piece of candy.

"That's true he invited me over one time but I had to decline." Yuuto said as he slightly wished he took up Ryouta's offer at the time.

"Well then let's head over." Rias said and got up trying not to be teased by her friend anymore.

….

"I'm going to head out and do some recon." Futaba said as Keine nodded her head.

"I'll come with you since the crows could be anywhere." Mokou said as she got up as well and left with Futaba. But before they could leave a knock on the door grabbed the attention of the house occupants.

"I think that might be Issei, if it is let him in will you Futaba." Ryouta said as he knew Futaba waved her hand at him signaling that she would as he went back to playing the game.

"Hey Ise….What the hell are you doing here?" Futaba asked as she saw Rias Gremory and her entire peerage with her.

"We came to spend time with Ryouta." Rias said as Futaba glared at her slightly before Yuuto took control of the situation.

"Can we come in Sakura-san?" Futaba huffed as she let them inside though it was against her wishes as she left shortly after when the group got inside.

"I wonder what that was all about." Rias said as she turned her attention to the woman with light blue-gray hair who was making tea.

"And who are you Miss." Keine looked up from her little side activity to Rias as she gave a simple look to her and went out to give Ryouta some tea and snacks.

"Well I see some uninvited guests." Ryouta said from his position by the T.V having paused the game looking at the group.

"It's good to see you again Kurusu-kun I hoped we could spend time together and become friends." Rias said as Ryouta looked away from her and back to his game as he handed Yuuto a controller as the blonde male started to play with Ryouta.

"Ah, you two must be some of his friends I can make some tea for you two if you want?" Keine said as she gained Akeno's and Koneko's attention as the two left with her as Rias was left alone at the home entrance.

"Why am I the one left all alone!?" Rias said as a whiney little princess.

….

"Let's get that recon information." Futaba said as she walked around with Mokou trailing after her slowly.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Mokou asked as Futaba turned to her and answered.

"Mainly I'm looking for where their base is set up and any useful people I can capture for information." Mokou nodded and they continued walking and Mokou saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that a nun?"

"That's a nun alright." Futaba answered the question as she walked over to the nun with Mokou following behind.

"Hello miss nun, what brings you over to this side of the world?" Futaba asked but Mokou said it to the nun in a language she would understand.

"I was asked to move here and look over the nearby church." The nun answered as Futaba made a translation spell active so Mokou didn't have to say anything twice.

"I see well that isn't good as the church here is abandoned. I wouldn't do you any good to go see it." Futaba told the nun as the nun now had a depressed air around her.

"That's so sad I guess the worship of God is low here in Japan after all." The other two females looked at each other before hearing a young boy fall and start crying.

Futaba was about to go over but the nun beat her too it as she seemed to magically heal the boy's wounds and Futaba saw two rings, one on each hand, appear and disappear right in front of her as she and Mokou shared a look and nodded their heads.

…..

"Ryouta let me win at least once!" Rias cried as she was the first one knocked out of the fight for the game they were playing with Ryouta having taken all of her lives in the game.

"Get good Bucho." Koneko said as she had her character attempt to hit Yuuto's but she was countered.

"Ara, ara Rias is the first one out." Akeno said as she tried to get away from the fight going on between a Zero suit Samus and Marth with a Robin on her tail.

"Don't think you can get away that easily Senpai." Ryouta said as he left the fight leaving the [Rook] and [Knight] to have a simple duel as he knocked Akeno's Bayonetta off screen taking one of her lives.

"Ara it seems that I was next this must be a coup." Akeno said as she laughed a little as Ryouta had to dodge two on coming attacks from Koneko and Yuuto.

"Can't be a coup if anarchy already ruled and this is a true coup having to take on my former allies." Ryouta said as he lowered his damage by attacking Yuuto and then threw him off screen.

"Crap I'm out, good luck Koneko." Yuuto said as he put down the controller and started to watch.

"I shall win this fight."

"Try it kitten." Koneko and Ryouta said as they continued the fight as the two made their characters dodge the others attacks.

"They're so focused." Yuuto said as he watched the two with Akeno nodding her head as Rias sat off to the side, sad that she didn't last longer in the fight.

However the group was surprised at the sudden appearance of Futaba but from what the others could tell it was just a part of her magic.

"Guys we need help over here!" Futaba said as the other were listening as Ryouta got up and starting towards the door as Yuuto started to follow.

"There are some crows that are here trying to kidnap someone! What are waiting for get going!?" The glasses wearing girl said as the final three went to help.

"Oh, I forgot to give them my quadrants, eh Ryo will lead them he's good at figuring out magic signatures." And with that the orange haired girl vanished.

….

"Now! With a single breath, they appear! Here they come! There's no stopping them now! **Good Grip!** " The group came to the area that Futaba and Mokou were fighting at and saw a girl with blonde hair surrounded by an orange barrier, protecting her from any attacks. Ryouta wasted no time in jumping in to help.

"Cavalry's here!" Ryouta said blocking a light spear, with a sword he made from [Blade Blacksmith] that was aimed for Mokou's back from a female fallen that Ryouta recognized.

"You're that fallen, the one that killed me!" Ryouta said as he pushed her back and swung at her.

"Oh, it is the little brat that I had to kill seems you got revived as a devil, I should have taken your body and buried it in some back yard." The fallen said as she attempted to strike at Ryouta only to be blocked by Yuuto.

"So you're the one that killed my friend, I think a little revenge in need here! Yuuto swap me, Mokou get the nun out of here!" Futaba said as Mokou nodded her head and ran off, with the nun in her arms.

"Don't think you can get away!" The shortest fallen said as she chucked a spear in Mokou direction, only to have it kicked up and punched back at her by Koneko.

"Okay people listen here, Ryo and I will deal with the one that killed him, and Koneko and Yuuto take the tiny one and Rias and Akeno take the blue haired one!" Futaba said as she started to get a spell ready, Rias of course didn't like to be ordered around but saw no other option.

"Don't try to kill them, capture one and we'll use them as an informant as to why they're in this area to begin with!" Rias said having seen nods from the others with her.

"Time to leave, so sorry that we'll have to cut out hang time short but we lost our objective." The shortest one said as they flew off fleeing the scene as Futaba slumped slightly.

"Geez, now they take off! I wasted too much magic on those Crows!" Futaba said as shouted.

"There, there I'm sure that you spooked them with your spells." Ryouta said as he patted her back trying to comfort the girl.

"Let's head back to your house Ryouta and plan there." Rias said as she turned to where Ryouta once was and shocked to see him not there but down the street a little carrying Futaba on his back.

"He just ignored Bucho again."

"Ara, that just like before."

"Get good Bucho." The trio of devils said as Rias dramatically on the ground.

…

 **It's done and I hope you guys could stand the wait. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it's my birthday next week so request what fire emblem game you wanna see and I'll do a fic on it as my birthday present to you all. (Just cause it's my birthday doesn't mean I can give you guys a gift for liking my fics because personally, I felt like they wouldn't be popular) Anyway favorite, follow and leave a review. And enjoy your week you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Nun

After the group came back to Ryouta's house after the small incident they found the nun talking to Keine and Mokou in the kitchen. Ryouta decided to drop Futaba off on the couch as he was done carrying her.

"So why did you help this nun Futaba Sakura, and what exactly are you planning?" Rias decided to ask trying to b threatening as Futaba and Ryouta just stared at her if she was stupid, seeing this they decided to smack talk her.

"So a devil can't do any act of kindness, my, my." Futaba said as she looked to Ryouta.

"Now Futaba not all devils are as black hearted as Gremory. Yuuto and the other two are much nicer." Ryouta said as he motioned his hands to where the other three devils had gone, seeing them talking to the nun on friendly terms.

"Traitors!" Rias said as she fell to the floor and started to mock cry.

"Anyway Ryo, Marisa said that she'll be back soon from her day out." Mokou informed Ryouta as the male nodded his head.

"And the four of you need to get going you're still students even though you're devils." Keine said as she pushed the four uninvited devils out of the house.

"Good they're gone!" Futaba said as she flopped on the couch glad to see one of her most hated enemies gone from the picture.

"You did well about not attacking Gremory Futaba." Keine said as she pat the girl's head and went off to make more tea.

"Anyway Asia introduce yourself to Ryo and don't worry he won't bite you." Mokou said as Asia came out of the kitchen.

"White Mage!" Was all that Futaba said as she hugged Asia, having jumped off the couch to do it. Meanwhile the Asia was very embarrassed from the sudden hug.

"So you have a healing gear inside you I take it?" Ryouta asked as he received a nod from Asia as she sat down after being released from Futaba's hug.

"Anyway I take it that you want our names." And again another nod from the nun.

"Okay so I'm Ryouta Kurusu, the one that hugged you is Futaba Sakura and I'm assuming that you've meet Mokou and Keine." Asia nodded at the two adults mentioned.

"And my name is Asia, Mokou-san told me that you would only need my first name and that I should tell you about myself." Ryouta nodded as he figured that Mokou was going to ask his mom if she could watch over the blonde nun and Ryouta was curious as to her story as well.

… (You guys know what happened to Asia so I don't have to say it. Thank God!)….

"So I need to watch over this nun who was targeted by some Fallen and Futaba's theory is that they wanted the [Sacred Gear] in her which happens to be [Twilight Healing]." Marisa said to her son as he nodded his head.

"Well I'm not going to sit by and watch some innocent girl get murdered for what she was born with." Ryouta said as he could feel the blonde nun's stare on his form.

"Geez, I wish you took after me sometimes, it would have been so fun to have a male me to hang out with, oh well I'm glad with how you turned out." Marisa said as she ruffled his hair.

"So we should tell Futaba to put that translator spell on her." Ryouta said as he got up to go find the glasses wearing girl.

"No you can do it, it's a low level spell for any mage to do and as your mother I know you inherited my magic talent to use." Marisa said as she put her hand on Ryouta's shoulder.

"Mom you know my reserves are massive I can barley use any of the formulas for spells, even a simple fire spell." Ryouta said as he took Marisa's hand off his shoulder and walked off with Asia following him.

"A child with the reserves of a fully grown mage and can't even use a formula for a spell with out it blowing up on him, I blame you, I know your listening right know." Marisa said after the two were out of ear shot and recalling the memory of Ryouta's first spell failure.

…

"So I have to set up her papers to go to school!" Marisa said as Alice put some papers down on the table.

"Yes and don't worry I'll try to pull some strings to get her in Futaba's or Ryouta's class." Alice said as she took a snack from the plate that Marisa had put out for the tree adults.

"So what's going on in Kyoto Reimu?" Marisa turned to the shrine maiden as the female sighed.

"Well there was a small riot when Ryouta's status was made public among the Shinto and Yokai factions, but it was taken care of pretty well. Most of the girls couldn't believe what happened but luckily no one was going too crazy over it." Reimu said as she slumped a little.

"To be expected, Ryouta was loved among the factions as he was quite cute when he was a baby, too bad you had to move when his father needed to leave for heaven." Alice said as she sighed a little at the happy memories.

"Yeah I approved of him for you Marisa and he did a lot to win over the group, just be glad Aya only kept the secret to the two factions and no one else spread it." Reimu said as she chuckled a little.

"Geez Ryo's goanna have to watch himself now, at least when we go visit Kyoto." Marisa said as she put her head back and looked to the ceiling.

"So when are we going to talk about these wonderful intruders?" Alice said as she pulled out a black haired woman with pointed ears and Rias herself who was bound up much more then the black haired woman.

"We were about too Alice, I say we kill one and let the other one go." Marisa said as she took a drink.

"Aya might be annoying but we can't exterminate her." Reimu countered as Aya wasn't even worried.

"I meant Rias, I expect Aya to randomly show up from time to time, but the devil tried to break and enter into my house." Marisa said as looked to the red haired devil.

"Can't, unless you want to cause a war." Was all Reimu said as Marisa huffed then looked to Aya and had an idea befitting of a witch.

"Aya why don't you spread the word that a certain red haired devil broke into the house of one of her servants to sleep with him." Marisa said as Aya was released from the bindings and nodded and sped off.

"Expect it in my next issue on the front cover!" Aya said as she exited the house and started to fly back to Kyoto.

"Can we still kill her?"

"NO!" And cue Reimu and Marisa starting to argue, on a minor scale.

…..

"So you broke into my house after the fact that you were 'thrown out' as you put it." Ryouta said as he looked at Rias having been told the details by his mom and aunts as Rias paled slightly.

"I just wanted to spend time with you; our time was cut short by those fallen." Rias said as Futaba groaned from her spot on the couch drinking tea with Akeno.

"Can you just tell the truth or else I'll have to take drastic measures again." Futaba told the devil as said devil paled.

"Are you trying to kill me with those measures!?" Rias said as she remembered the 'measures' that Futaba did.

"I'm not goanna kill ya, he is."

"Nice to un-meet you." Futaba said and Ryouta finished as Yuuto laughed and Koneko put her thumb up at the successful reference.

"Ryouta did you make any more swords for [Blade Blacksmith]?" Yuuto asked as Ryouta nodded.

"Yeah but I used video game swords as they looked really cool." Ryouta said as he extended his hand and a sword with a hilt and half circle guard that was gold and had a red gem in the middle with four crystals coming out of the hilt and guard and the blade itself was pure silver with soft color changing runes near the hilt.

"SIEGLINDE!" Futaba said as she latched on to Ryouta as he staggered a little before regaining his footing.

"Like Futaba said this is Sieglinde it's a sword from Fire Emblem and my version is a light ice sword." Ryouta explained as Yuuto nodded having seen that the sword its self was very well hidden as the only tell as to what element it was the crystals, ice crystals to be more specific.

"Ice and light, that's a nice combo for a sword, very pretty too." Yuuto said as he thought about a sword to counter Ryouta's, but he'll worry about that later.

"Yuuto I am disappointed, my rival with the opposite [Sacred Gear] to mine you dare not take up this challenge!" Ryouta said to the [knight] as a smug grin appeared on the brown haired boy's face.

"Instead of a sword creation challenge how about a duel instead?" Yuuto said as he adopted a grin of his own.

"I accept." Ryouta said the two laughed after that.

…..

"So how's the Student Council Issei?" Ryouta asked as he and Issei sat down on the ground near the field for when they had to start running.

"It's fine, Kaicho has me doing a lot of running around getting papers to teachers and stuff, but all in all it's nice I managed to get Saji as one of my friends." Issei said as Ryouta nodded thinking that Saji was a better moral compass then Issei's other two friends.

"As long as Saji doesn't replace me as best friend I'm fine with you hanging out with him." Ryouta said as Issei laughed a little.

"Don't worry we've been friends since like elementary till now, pretty sure nothing can break us apart, unless you know one of us dies while the other lives to be over a thousand." Issei said but more of the last part to himself as he thought Ryouta was a human and not a devil.

"Hmm did you say something?" Ryouta asked as he looked at Issei.

"Nah, I didn't say anything, you must be hearing stuff." Issei said as he tried to brush off what he said not knowing that Ryouta heard him before.

"I guess a lot of crazy stuff has been happening." Ryouta said as he rubbed his head.

"Like you joining the occult research club, I'm still mad at you for that you get to stare at…."

"Not like I wanted to join and if I could quit I would right away." Ryouta cut off Issei as he knew where the perverted male was going.

….

"Let's see what is going on around our lovely town." Futaba said as she started to look over the town from all the cameras and magic spells that she set up all around the area.

"Nothing big but those fallen have been a little too quiet, they must realize that they are outnumbered with over half of the rouge exorcist having been taken out by Alice and Reimu, maybe they fled back to their ugly nest, nah that's too smart for them, maybe they're planning an assault on the school or looking for Gremory's base to attack, wait, that's the same thing." Futaba spun around in her chair as she threw her head back slightly.

"When you want to level up your personal skill but can't till chapter ten." Futaba groaned as she looked for her drink on the table that was by her monitors.

"But at least I have pop so I can drink that, maybe I should drink some herbal tea later if I get a headache." Futaba said out loud as a few lights started to flash.

"Ah ha, the crows attempt to fly and escape, time for plan B, Bullet Hell!" and thus the terror that the fallen would experience was much higher that day then the one where they were on the ground fighting the others.

…

"So they tried to flee and you saw this and shot them down." Ryouta said as he received a nod from Futaba as the girl kicked her legs back and forth.

"Yep and I used our lovely new shot type R-light." Futaba said as she pulled up a formula and showed it to Ryouta.

"When I asked for that sample of light magic when you first started to experiment with your light energy, holy magic, whatever Angels call it, I used a formula to add it to my little toys and it turned out amazing, those fallen thought an angel was attacking them. But sadly I suffered a loss of one today as they got lucky and hit one so my offense is down slightly but I'm ready for stage six!" Futaba said as she activated Necronomicon which just gave her a high-tech visor and an outfit.

"The outfit is new I must have reached stage two." Futaba said as she made the outfit and visor disappear and back to her normal cloths.

"You do realize that stage six can only be accessed for me by Gremory right." Ryouta said as Futaba slumped slightly.

"You killed the mood; go back to mood learning school!" And with that the two started to do the regular things that they did after school.

….

"She really did it!" Reimu said as she and Marisa held their stomachs laughing at the paper that Aya dropped off for them.

"Of course she did Marisa gave her something good to write about, what went on in Kyoto Suika?" Alice asked as the oni continued to drink from her sake gourd having been the one to drop off the paper, she decided to stay a little longer.

"It was crazy fun; everyone was laughing at the headline and the picture that Aya got made everyone burst out laughing at that too." Suika said as put her gourd down from her drink.

"Even some of the Satori where laughing and they tend to be tight lipped." Suika added as Marisa and Reimu came down from their laughing high.

"Also the best part is that the Emma wants to judge her herself." And back to the ground Reimu and Marisa go.

"Dear me that's quite a thing if you make the Emma come from her post to judge a devil." Alice said as she sweat dropped looking at her friends on the ground.

"It is indeed and do tell me where I can find this Devil Puppeteer, Oni, Witch, and Shrine Maiden." And with that the whole room seemed to freeze over as they all turned to look at the person who spoke and saw the Emma right there.

"Shit."

"She's here already!"

"Oh Dear."

"I knew I should have run when I got nervous all of a sudden!"

….

"Lady Emma!" Ryouta said as he bowed at the woman's feet and Futaba did as well having heard about the woman from Marisa and the others.

"It is nice to meet you again young one, I see that the unfortunate events of that female devil haven't hurt you too much, that's a good thing." The Emma said as she turned to Futaba as the girl herself started to pale.

"I'll start on you later." And cue Futaba visibly relaxing.

"So what are you doing here Lady Emma?" Ryouta asked as he saw that his mom and the other adults bar Reimu and Alice weren't sitting with her.

"I'm here as currently I have no major assignments at the moment and I've come to lecture someone that has revived you." The Emma said as she sipped some tea.

"AH, I see, giver her your worst Ekiki!" Ryouta said as he and Futaba gave her a thumb up.

"What else did you expect; she threw off the balance of the world a little by reviving a half-angel." Ekiki said as she finished her tea.

"Now I am off to start the first stage of her punishment." Ekiki said as she left the house waving goodbye as closed the door.

…..

"I feel like I should run for some reason." Rias said as she was changing into her school uniform after taking a shower.

"But I don't think I should as there isn't really anything that threatens me." Rias said as she was oblivious to her future lecture brought to you by Ekiki Shiki Yamaxandu.

…

"So did your bots happen to blow up from my added demonic power?" Ryouta asked as he, Futaba and Asia were walking to school; Asia came as it was her first day of school and she was very excited for her first day having been told by Alice that she was in Ryouta's class and she was very glad to know someone in her class.

"They didn't and that's the best part I can now use more options than before and before I forget, Asia here." Futaba said as she handed Asia a sphere that was white and had a goofy smile on it.

"What is this Futaba-san?" Asia asked she examined it by turning it around and such.

"It's a portable shot type I made if you ever get into trouble so you can protect yourself until either Ryouta or I can get there to save you." Futaba said as she poked the sphere and it came alive hovering around Asia and the smile opened as looking inside you could see magic formulas at work.

"All you have to do is say or think 'fire' and it will fire magic bullets and it's based off of Ryo's wide range of magic to use as a devil so add it this any name on this list after fire ad you shall get more options." Futaba said as she gave her the list and Asia nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Asia said as she bowed to Ryouta and Futaba.

"Don't mention it, but if we don't hurry we'll be late and Asia can't be late to her first day of School." Ryouta said as he started to run and Futaba made a hover board from her cards and she and Asia rode on that.

…

 **Yay chapter** **done and I could work on this fic. Also yes most of the touhou cast is in this fic as I love the series, and yes Futaba made shot options for herself and one for Asia as the nun needed to be able to protect herself. Anyway have a great day guys, follow review and all that. See you guys next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Shall we start a game

"I can't believe that that woman could lecture for so long!" Rias said as she slumped on her desk still feeling the lecture from earlier as Ryouta and Futaba laughed on the inside as Ryouta had a few contracts to do today so they had to come to the clubroom.

"I guess you don't even remember her name?" Akeno asked as she put a cup of tea next to Rias and the red haired girl thanked her friend before taking a sip.

"Yeah and she was so mean too!" Rias winded more as she put her head down to cry to herself more.

"Well since my contracts are down for the day I'm going to head home." Ryouta said as Futaba already left to head out.

…

"Ugh!" Ryouta grunted as he was thrown into a wall from a kick from Mokou as the female put her leg down.

"I know I'm immortal and all that but you haven't even killed me once, is the true power of the red dragon emperor." Mokou said as she rubbed her neck.

Futaba had decided that Ryouta needed more combat experience with the [Boosted Gear] as training with Ddraig only went so far and was limited to sleep so naturally what better way to get experience then fighting a being that cant die.

 **[Even if I was alive I would have trouble fighting you, you are like a human inferno.]** Ddraig said as he was impressed with Mokou's power over fire and fighting experience.

"Thanks for the complement, but that's not goanna stop me!" Mokou said as she jumped up and tried to strike at Ryouta as the male guarded from the attack and used the chance to counter.

"I've got you!" Ryouta said as he grabbed Mokou's leg and threw her at the ground finally able to get a hit on her.

"Ryouta does well despite being on the defensive for most of his training with [Boosted Gear]." Alice said as she was sewing a doll together with a few others moving things around and Marisa and Reimu watching the fight as Asia stuck nearby to heal Ryouta if he got a serious bruise.

"Yeah he never really trained with it outside of his head with Ddraig and this will help him with future events." Marisa said having been told that he trained in his head as Ryouta could have been watched by the others so his surprise could have been found out.

"I wonder if his rival has awoken or not, probably." Reimu said as took a sip of sake.

"Well Ryouta will give him or her a hard time as he is a hybrid that should only get stronger as time moves forward." Alice said as she finished up her doll making and it started to fly around and went to do things.

…..

"I'm glad you didn't get too hurt Ryouta-san." Asia said as she fixed up the small scratches on Ryouta with [Twilight Healing] and Ryouta waited for his healing to be done.

"Mokou wouldn't hurt me too much Asia so I was never in any real danger." Ryouta said as Asia finished the healing and Ryouta got up and went to do his normal routine after training, sleep.

"Well, Ryouta-san, I wanted to ask you some things, if that's okay." Asia asked as she played with her fingers and looked down.

"Sure, ask away Asia." Ryouta said as Asia lifted her face to look at the male.

"Why did you help and offer me somewhere to stay, you're a devil so it makes me think that you have an ulterior motive." Asia said and Ryouta knew where she was coming from as she was a nun still so it was expected her to be confused about Ryouta himself as he was a devil.

"If you're nervous about being around a devil, then think of me as this." Ryouta said as he extended his angel wings causing Asia to gasp and move back a little in shock.

"Angel wings!? You're an angel Ryouta-san?!" Asia asked as Ryouta nodded with his dual colored eyes dancing with a little joy.

"Yeah I was a half-angel before I was killed and turned into a devil, and due to Ddraig helping out making me have dragon blood and body so I'm like the best hybrid in the whole world, but didn't you know this already?" Ryouta said as he made his wings disappear and look at Asia confused.

"No I was so nervous about something and I kept having an internal debate about if you were truly kind or if it was a ruse." Asia said as she lowered her head, most likely in shame for not trusting someone who was nothing but nice to her.

"It's okay I would act the same if I was in your shoes too so don't worry about it." Ryouta said as he pat Asia's head and she started to blush slightly from the soft and affectionate touch Ryouta was giving her.

"Thank you Ryouta-san." Asia said as she bowed her head.

"Don't think about it and keep my Angel side a secret okay." Ryouta said as Asia nodded and left him to his self and he started to get for bed.

"I wonder if I was in heaven would I have met anyone here." Ryouta said as he laid on his side as a dull green glow formed on his right hand.

 **[Probably partner, I would think you wouldn't have seen your mother or aunts growing up. You most likely would have been close to your father, I believe that he wanted to be apart of your life.]** Ddraig said as Ryouta silently laughed a little.

"Maybe but I wouldn't know, but I would think my dad would be upset not being with my mom." Ryouta said as his mother was human and couldn't become an angel to his knowledge.

….

"So what exactly do you have planned for the future Rias, aren't you getting close to the deadline?" Akeno asked as she was talking to Rias on her phone as the two females were in their rooms in their respective housing areas.

"I am and that's the worst thing, I'm halfway tempted to do anything to get out of my engagement." Rias said as she moved around on her bed.

"Let's move on to a different topic as anymore of this will bring down my mood." Rias said as she started to think of a topic but Akeno beat her to it.

"Let's talk about Ryouta-kun then as you're still having trouble with him." Akeno said as she laughed a little under breath remembering how Rias is the only person Ryouta doesn't openly talk too.

"Ugh, what I want to know is why he doesn't like me; I mean I've tried all I can to make him like me." Rias whined as she pouted a little.

"Have you said sorry yet?" Akeno asked as Rias face turned questioning.

"Why would I need to say sorry I don't think I did anything to upset him?" As Rias went to think Akeno answered for her.

"You did go and revive him against his will and didn't say sorry to him and Futaba-chan did say that what you did went against his morals, so maybe an apology will help thing smooth over." Akeno said as she hoped it would work for Rias.

"I see that might work so I'll try it next time I see him." Rias said as Akeno was glad Rias took her advice.

"Anyway I'll talk to you later." Akeno said as she hung up her phone and started he erotic dreams of S&M.

….

"What the hell why are these dumb chess pieces so damn difficult to hack! I never have this much trouble!" Futaba screamed as she was working deep in the night on the [Evil Piece] formula that Ryouta needed in order to reach his second pawn piece.

"When I see Beelzebub I'll have a Norse Kettle full of Holy Water triple blessed by Asia for him." Futaba mumbled while a certain green haired devil shivered and he didn't know why.

….

"Now Asia, it's time to start your training!" Marisa said as she and Alice had a big white board up.

"Okay, I'm ready to learn magic! Wait never mind if I learn magic I'll become a true witch and not be brought back into god's good graces! But I really want to help Ryouta-san and Futaba-san!" Asia said as she was having an external debate with Alice and Marisa watching her.

"New spell incoming! Watch out; duck if need be!" Futaba yelled from the basement area and out came a big bouncy ball with butterflies on it and hit Asia, and it made her fall asleep.

"A bouncy sleep spell, that's not seen very often." Alice said as she looked at Asia, who safely passed out on the couch.

"Who did it hit!?" Futaba came running up as an explosion happened back in the basement.

"Mokou and Ryo don't destroy the basement!" Reimu said as she could be heard from the kitchen.

"What wonderful chaos." Yukari said as she sipped some tea.

"What the hell, when'd you het here!" Alice and Marisa screamed as this was a regular afternoon in the Kurusu house hold.

….

"Morning everyone!" Ryouta said as he entered the clubroom with Asia yawning behind her and Futaba eating something.

"Moring Ryouta, Asia, and Futaba." Yuuto said as he waved and Koneko looked up from lying on the couch, clearly she needed a cat nap.

"Hmm, where's Gremory and Akeno-sempai?" Futaba asked as she looked for her most hated enemy and Akeno.

"Bucho is at a meeting with the other devil king in this school." Yuuto said and pointed at Koneko.

"Koneko-chan is in charge at the moment." Koneko waved lazily as Futaba rearranged Asia and Koneko to be cuddling as they slept.

"What happened to Asia-san?" Yuuto asked as Ryouta answered.

"Futaba hit her with a new spell that was meant to put people to sleep; she calls it 'sleepy trouble bubble'." Ryouta said as Futaba pulled out a notepad and made the magic formula for the spell appear.

"The spell will cause a small area of sleep/drowsiness to appear if the spell doesn't hit anyone but if it does then they are out like a light!" Futaba was very excited about her new spell working the way she wanted it.

"I see, well Ryouta do you want to skip gym today? We have to go to the pool after all." Yuuto said as Ryouta's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah let's skip, and since it's our last period we can go to an actual gym." Ryouta said as Yuuto nodded.

"We're back, let's get the meeting started." Rias said as she entered with Akeno and clearly had an air of depression about her.

…

"Thanks for suggesting this Yuuto." Ryouta said as they walked to on of the college gyms that were off campus for the schools.

"Don't mention it; I knew that the girls wouldn't let us have fun if we went to the class." Yuuto said as he fixed his gym bag that was falling a little off his shoulder.

"Yeah, but at least I can start the bodybuilding routine my aunt made for me." Ryouta said as Yuuto looked at him a little oddly.

"Bodybuilding, why would you need that, I think you're a little above in the normal fitness area." Yuuto said as Ryouta answered.

"I think it's because of the fact that I might have a second strength related gear inside of me, plus the extra muscle will help me win in the looks department. After all, all girls love the whole alpha male look." Ryouta said as Yuuto laughed.

"Really and who told you that?" Yuuto asked as Ryouta winked.

"Someone with a hell of a lot of experience with women. He's word are not meant to be taken lightly." Ryouta said as Ddraig laughed in his mind, him being the one who told Ryouta that.

….

"So how much should I put on for you, human wise?" Yuuto asked as he looked off to the side seeing how many girls had exposed more skin and Ryouta rolled his eyes at the meatheads flexing in the mirror with small bodies and inflated egos, Ddraig telling him that he could beat all of them down with just his human strength.

"I think around 190' lbs would be good." Ryouta said as he and Yuuto put the weights on the bar.

"Thanks for spotting by the way." Ryouta said as he got on the bench and started to lift.

"You're my friend, plus I don't think Hyodo-san would come to the gym with you even if you asked." Yuuto said as he thought that the perverted male wouldn't really be interested in this type of stuff.

"Yeah, he's, more, into, watching, 'movies', with, his, other, friends." Ryouta said as he lifted the weights.

As Ryouta worked out he kept getting words of encouragement from Ddraig. They were mainly about Ddraig telling Ryouta to push himself.

"Maybe, you, can, work, your, arms, too, Yuuto." Ryouta said as Yuuto nodded seeing where he was going.

"Yeah more strength behind my swings would be good, but I probably wouldn't want to get too bulky." Yuuto said as he and Ryouta went about enjoying the time they had at the gym.

…

"So this is where you to were." Rias said as Ryouta and Yuuto came out of the gym. Yuuto was looking a little sore while Ryo looked fine.

"How aren't you sore Ryouta, I feel like I can barely move my arms. Thanks for holding my bag by the way." Yuuto said as Ryouta laughed.

"Its fine, you helped with my spotting so I'll help you with this. Plus you shouldn't have tried to lift the weight that I was using; 100' lbs might have been good for you to start at." Ryouta said as Rias was red, not from embarrassment, but anger, mainly from being ignored.

"GRRRRR!" Rias growled as a camera snap was heard and she looked around to find where it was, mean while the culprit was already long gone thanks to the power of the winds.

"Why did you two skip school, Sona gave me a lecture about it!" Rias said as Yuuto winced and Ryouta rolled his eyes.

"Yuuto told me that we had to swim today and as such we didn't want to get jumped by the girls when we went out." Ryouta said as Yuuto weakly nodded.

"Plus Ryouta thinks he might have a second Gear inside of him, so he wanted to try and bring it out this way." Yuuto said as Ryouta sighed a little.

"You weren't supposed to tell her yet." Ryouta said as Rias's mood brightened at hearing Yuuto's words.

"Well as long as you were trying to grow stronger I'll allow it." Rias said as she turned and walked away.

"Thank god, I'd thought she's never leave." Futaba said as she appeared from a magic circle.

"Hey Futaba; got a spell for Yuuto?" Ryouta said as the magician nodded and handed a piece of paper to Yuuto.

"Use this paper right before you go to bed, I combined one of my healing spells and my new spell. It should help relax you to the point where your body has no sores what so ever. Life hacks." Futaba said as she had a smile on.

….

After a short three days Rias had an impromptu meeting. From what Ryouta and Futaba knew this meeting was about Rias's engagement. However that wasn't on Futaba's mind at the moment.

"I can't believe she ruined the sacred time of Futaba's birthday sleepover even though her birthday is next week!" Futaba said loudly as Asia blushed at remembering it, granted she had a blast as it was her first sleepover with friends, but then Rias showed up in a state of undress and it just became weird after that.

"Now, now I made sure to throw her out of the window before you could cause massive damage to my room." Ryouta said as he sighed as he remembered Futaba casting one of her end-this-person-now spells.

"I was ready to drop a rule breaker on her." Futaba said as Ryouta groaned.

….

"We're here. Sorry for being late." Ryouta said as the trio saw a blonde playboy male standing near Rias as everyone but him had a tight smile on.

"The lack of Akeno sex teasing is strong." Futaba said as she looked around.

"And who are you people, Riser dislikes the fact his grand entrance was ruined because of you." Riser said as Futaba and Ryouta rolled their eyes.

"Futaba does not care, Futaba says get bent to the yakitori." Futaba said in the third person as the ORC smiles loosened a little.

"Ryouta does not care if your entrance was ruined, Ryouta only wishes to get this meeting done." Ryouta said as he sat down on one of the couched with Futaba sitting next to him.

"Now that everyone is here let us start." A woman with silver hair and deep blue eyes said.

…..

After a while Rias and Riser moved to a couch, forcing Koneko off of it, and Ryouta and Futaba tuned out the talking between the two.

 **[You want to fight her don't you?]** Ddraig said as Ryouta said yes back to him having felt the power that the silver haired woman held inside.

 **[You're really embracing the dragon inside of you; this must what a father feels like.]** Ddraig said as he seemed to encourage Ryouta's new fighting tendencies

'Didn't you have any kids before?' Ryouta asked in his mind as he didn't bother keeping track of the conversation, because Futaba had a spell active that was recording the conversation.

 **[Nope, I never had children. You're the closest thing to a child for me as I used my spirit and power to save you.]** Ddraig said as he made a mistake, he opened himself up to be teased.

'Then I'll make you proud dad.' Ryouta grinned as he thought that and he heard Ddraig stutter and closed the connection.

"I must say Rias but why do you have two humans hanging around here." Riser said as Rias answered.

"One is my charge and the other is a magician-in-training." Rias answered as she looked over her peerage.

"I see." Riser said as two magic blasts went by his face. One was from Futaba and the other was from Ryouta.

"Please don't look at me with those eyes. I'm a fair maiden who isn't afraid to blast you with an experimental light spell." Futaba said as Ryouta got up and stood in-front of Futaba and Asia.

"Try to look at them like that and I'll personally make sure you won't ever be able to see again." Ryouta said as Futaba leaned to the side behind Ryouta and stuck her tongue out.

"How can a lowly servant talk to a high-class devil like me?! You're nothing but dirt beneath my shoe." Riser said and stood up and Rias had a panicked look in her eyes.

"You act like you're actually something." Futaba said adding fuel to the fire that threatened to burn the devil's undoing.

"You dare mock me?!" Riser said as he launched a fire ball, but no one expected Futaba and Ryouta to react.

Futaba blocked the flame with a barrier and Ryouta sucker-punched him and sent him flying.

"Really attacking people when you have no idea what powers they have." Ryouta said as eh lowered himself back into a fighting stance and Futaba made a quick barrier around Asia.

"Ryouta what's that?!" Rias said as she saw a red gauntlet with a green gem on it.

"Shit; and I thought I wouldn't summon this." Ryouta said as he was surrounded by a reddish aura and an ice shield blocked an incoming fireball.

"What's wrong yakitori, bite off more then you can chew." Futaba said as she grinned.

"So I take it a Ratting Game is how this will be settled. And if so, may I Futaba Sakura act as a bishop to Rias Gremory to even the playing field as it would have been a six verses sixteen other wise." Futaba said as the maid nodded her head.

"I see, well Rias-sama, do you agree with this." The maid said as Rias nodded and added.

"Yes, but Asia, will you join us as well, we can use the help and I'll make sure you don't join us." Rias said as Asia nodded.

"If I can pay back some of the kindness Ryouta-san and you all showed me then yes!" Asia said as Futaba jumped in glee at some of the nun's development.

"Then the time-frame shall be shall be one week to train. I will inform Lucifer-sama of what has transpired." And like that the maid left, but not before taking one bird to go.

"Okay people we all have one week to train, let's show this yakitori how we fight!" Rias said as Futaba had an evil grin on her face; let's just say Futaba's version of hell will last for one week.

…..

 **I'm alive and finally over the writers block I had for this fic. Dead serious at like a fourth of this I came to a halt and had no idea how to continue. But yeah I changed some things so before you guys go yelling at me I'll explain.**

 **Riser severely underestimates almost everyone and while yes he's strong his hot-headedness gets him into trouble a lot and I took advantage of that with Ryouta and Futaba.**

 **Why did I have Ryouta deck him, I juts don't like Riser, he's really annoying, plus Ryo was made and as such didn't really have complete control over how much strength he should use.**

 **I moved up the ratting game arc mainly cause I wanted to skip the beginning arc, also the fact I had the fallen run away helps support that they are gone and wont come back for a while.**

 **But I think that good for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this if at all possible leave a review and tell me what ya think or follow and favorite to the new people out there that read this, Blade out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Training

"So you two are going out to train for a rating game with Gremory and the others so you can fight against some fried bird?" Marisa said as she looked at her son and student and her slightly adopted daughter.

"Yep, I'm acting as a [Bishop] while Asia is a [Knight]. I'd figured that was best so she could run and hide if things got messy." Futaba said as she was packing.

"I see; well good luck, go kick some bird ass!" Marisa said as she was wacked in the back of the head by Reimu.

"What was that for?!" Marisa said as Reimu rolled her eyes.

"You're not serious enough." Reimu said as she started a lecture on how Marisa wasn't taking the situation right.

"Hmm, what is it Asia?" Futaba asked as the nun whispered into the magician's ear.

"What?! That's crazy! I can see why you would want to do that but that's way odd." Futaba said as Asia nodded.

"I know, but it's the only way I can think that will repay the kindness everyone has showed me. Even if I can never speak a prayer to God again, if it means that I can help the people who have only been kind to me and shown nothing but kindness I'll do it, I'll become a devil!" Asia said as tears started to fall from Futaba's eyes.

"As angry as I want to be with you the beauty of your growth has moved me to tears! WAIT! I remember I made something for this moment! So you'll still be able to pray!" Futaba said as she was about to cry but shot up to her little guest room, Asia followed wanting to know what she made.

"I'm goanna go get packing." Ryouta said as he walked up to his room.

…..

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Ddraig?" Ryouta asked as he pulled out shirts.

 **[I wanted to talk to you about the Aura you had around you when you punched that devil.]** Ddraig said as Ryouta remembered the aura.

"It was pretty cool right, I wasn't expecting it but it was great." Ryouta said as he looked through his drawers.

 **[Yes that. Try to avoid that from happening, it has some consequences that I don't want you too have.]** Ddraig told him as Ryouta nodded.

"Got it, I'll take your word for it. Guess a consequence is dying and I don't want that to happen again." Ryouta said as he took his dragon's silence as a yes.

"But what are the others, I knida want to know but if you cant tell me then its fine." Ryouta said as he finished up packing his cloths.

 **[I'll tell you when I feel like it, plus I'm not so certain on how the other two would affect you. But I have an idea how one would affect you.]** Ddraig said as Ryouta nodded trying to think of what the other two were.

"Okay, I'll sit and wait for you to tell me." Ryouta said as he started to pack his toothbrush and other stuff like that.

…

"I just remembered we didn't get Ryouta a familiar!" Rias said as she and they unpacked in the house they were training in. They were given a time frame of one week to train for the upcoming rating game; they were given an extra week due to the fact that the prototype [EP pendants] Futaba made for fun needed some more tweaks and testing, so far they proved to be very useful.

"Ryo already has a familiar." Futaba said as Ryouta nodded and summoned his Familiar.

"This is Ame. He's an Ice Wyvern that I had since I was young." Ryouta said as the small icy-blue dragon sat on his extended arm.

"A boy, that's quite rare since male dragons tend to hate males. But since he's a wyvern he might like males better." Rias said as she got close to Ame.

"I wouldn't do that…" Futaba said only for Ame to freeze Rias in place with his ice breath.

"Great now we have a Popsicle to deal with." Futaba said as she poked Rias who had her face in a surprised expression.

"Ame, don't do that, I know you don't really like people but don't freeze anyone when you get scared." Ryouta scolded his familiar as it nodded its head.

"Good so now let's got spar Yuuto." Ryouta said as Yuuto nodded and grabbed two practice swords.

"Asia let's do some magic training, since you're a bishop you'll need to master some magic, Akeno-senpai you can join too if you want." Futaba said as she led Asia to the couches that were in the room they were in.

"I'll thaw out Rias first then join you." Akeno said as pointed as Rias.

"Okay, well join in at anytime." Futaba said before she started her lesson.

"I'm goanna go punch stuff." Koneko said as she left the room.

…..

After sparing for a while Yuuto's and Ryouta's practice swords broke from the pressure behind their swings so they decided to use their Sacred Gears and created swords to fight each other.

"As expected of a [Knight] you're annoying to try and hit." Ryouta said as he parried another strike from Yuuto and failed to land a counter hit.

"I have to be speedy; your sword is still deadly to me. So I'll make you work for a scratch on me." Yuuto said as he forced Ryouta to block more.

"There!" Ryouta said as he finally got a light cut on Yuuto.

"Tch. That does sting, and it's only a flesh wound." Yuuto said as he looked to see were his arm was cut, right on his forearm.

"Should you stop, light is deadly after all." Ryouta said as he came up to check on Yuuto's cut.

"I should be fine; it's not causing any major discomfort." Yuuto said as he looked around for a pack of medical supplies he and Ryouta might have brought out with them.

"Catch." Ryouta said as he threw something to Yuuto.

"Thanks, I didn't see you bring this." Yuuto said as he started to wrap the wound on his arm.

"Futaba came by and threw a med kit out here for us to use. My god I just realized how tired I am." Ryouta said as he sat down and started to catch his breath also he acted like he got hurt from saying god.

"Just how long have we been going at it?" Yuuto said as he looked to see that it was close to sunset.

"Don't know, just know that I'm sweaty and we've most likely were hyped up on adrenaline since we were using real swords and were actively trying to cut one other." Ryouta said as he looked at the sunset.

"Let's go try and see if we can eat, I'm hungry." Ryouta said as he got up and stretched.

"Well we'll be sore tomorrow. I hope the baths will help relax us." Yuuto said as Ryouta nodded.

"Yeah, but I really just want to stuff my face now. I wonder how much meat we have." Yuuto laughed a little as Ryouta seemed to think about what was for dinner.

…

"Go to town boys last time I saw you guys it was like a sword typhoon!" Futaba said as she placed down the last of the food she, Asia and Akeno made for dinner.

"That's a lot of food." Rias said as she was wearing a big sweater.

"Are you still feeling the effect of Ame's breath?" Ryouta asked as Futaba made him slow down from eating.

"Yes it's annoying that I'm still cold after taking a long hot bath. I might have to wear pajamas tonight." Rias said as she drank some of the soup Asia made.

"Wait, you don't wear pajamas to bed." Ryouta said as Rias nodded.

"Gross, remind me to lock up your room when we get back Ryo." Futaba said as she refilled Koneko's drink.

"Please do. This is really good by the way; I bet Asia made the soup." Ryouta said as he continued to stuff his face.

"I did! Futaba-san helped put though since it was my first time making something like this." Asia said as she had a happy blush on.

"I find it fascinating that you can eat that much Ryo. I don't think I could ever keep up." Yuuto said as he re filled his drink.

"I blame the fact that he has a super fast metabolism and the Dragon he has in one of his [gears]." Futaba said as Ryouta nodded his head.

"Ah that's right. When were you goanna tell us you had the [Boosted Gear]?" Rias asked as she drank some tea.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, guess I got really annoyed at the chicken and couldn't help using it." Ryouta said as he suddenly got a look on his face.

"Wait is that…yep it is!" Futaba said as she starting laughing.

"Hmm, what's funny about Ryouta face Sakura?" Rias asked as she looked at her [Pawn].

"His face isn't funny it's the fact that he remembered that [Balance Breakers] awaken on feelings. He might be going to change his views on something or he'll fight for a cause he never though of originally." Futaba said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Then again the possibility is against Ryo as [Balance Breakers] have only appeared when a massive personal growth happens, as I said earlier, or if he's able to somehow manipulate the 'bug' in his [gears]." Futaba said as she gained some looks from the others.

"What I'm a hacker. With [Necronomicon] and my innate magic talent Azazel's info on [sacred gears] is learned and copied as soon as he updates or learns something new about them." Futaba said as she twirled her finger and made a book appear that was titled 'Sacred Gear info that Azazel sucks at protecting'.

"I take back everything bad I said about you Sakura-san, no let me call you Futaba-chan please." Rias said as she physically got on her knees just to hold Futaba's hands.

"First off, gross. Second who said you could use my book, this is all for me and Ryo when we need it to power up our [gears]. Also I say Archer Ryouta." Futaba said as she got a thumb up from Ryouta.

"All ready was thinking of that and Ddraig thinks its badass as well." Ryouta said as Futaba started to laugh.

"This is why I love this boy!" Futaba said as Asia and Rias blushed at how blunt Futaba was.

"Did you know she liked you like that?" Yuuto said as Ryouta nodded.

"Only reason why we aren't dating is because I don't want to date yet." Ryouta said as he started to think again.

"I wonder if Ddraig and I can just force awaken one with the power boost from [Boosted Gear] would give. That's a possibility but it might have to be if I used all of me to do it. Then again 'that' is a thing so it might happen." And like that Ryouta was lost to the void.

"But if that does work I call hacks." Futaba said as the others looked at her.

…

"This is oddly a lot of fun." Futaba said as she was sitting on square rock that was currently on Ryouta's back as he did pushups.

"See this is why I do it." Rias said as she writing in a book as she sat near by the two.

"So why are you hanging around us Gremory." Futaba said as she casted a quick spell on Ryouta that made him have weight attached to his body and forced more weight on him.

"Why!" Ryouta said as Rias looked to see orange and green symbols on Ryouta's body.

"What are those?" Rias said as she looked at the symbols.

"Mana weights, they work way better then normal gravity weights as they use the magic inside the person. So they higher magic reserves the heaver the weights, these would be useless on Yuuto as he doesn't use magic at all, and since Ryo is a magician's son he was born with massive reserves to use." Futaba said as felt Ryouta struggling more to keep up.

…

"Hello devil children, Ryo, Futaba and Asia." Yukari said as she sat in the living room and smiled.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh it's Yukari." And cue Rias and Ryouta's answers to Yukari's greeting.

"I'm one of Ryouta's aunts. I'm Yukari Yakumo. I control the boundaries." Yukari said as she opened up a gap and pulled out a book.

"Here I came to drop this off for the redhead. I have a feeling she might need it." Yukari said as she dropped it in Rias's hands.

"Also a little warning, if you try anything with little Ryo you will feel that woman's wrath again. Well I'll be off now, good luck in the rating game all of us will be watching it and wishing for your victory. Also before you ask, no I will not help you." Yukari said as she opened another gap and walked through it.

"Great there goes that chance, then again I imagine that lazy Yukari-oba-san wouldn't help." Ryouta said as he ducked under a punch only to be uppercut by another punch.

"You asked for that." Futaba said as she sighed.

"What the heck is this book, was this written by a god of war or something!" Rias said as she flipped through the book.

"Close that was written by both Yukari and Keine. Also another person added some things but they were minor." Ryouta said as he recovered his breath.

"I see, well I'll use this book wisely." Rias said as she was glad she got a new book that will help her and her family with the game.

"Okay everyone time to train! Magic people with me, Yuuto go running and normal swordsman things, Koneko go do [Rook] things and Ryo hell's gauntlet for you. If any of you get tired I made more energy restoring spells." Futaba said as she dished out some orders.

"Hey that's my job!" Rias said as the others laughed.

…

And like Futaba had ordered everyone was doing what they needed. Yuuto was sprinting around with gravity weights on his legs made from Futaba. Koneko was punching and breaking boulders that were being thrown at her. Ryouta was being run ragged as he's the trump card that everyone decided on. Rias was studying her new book and practicing her magic when she needed a break. And Akeno, Asia and Futaba were practicing magic while Futaba made Akeno go train her other traits when need be.

"Mommy's here! Who missed me, where's my son and apprentice!" Marisa said as she barged through the door and scared the people in the living room.

"Oh it's Miss Marisa." Asia said as she waved and accidently broke the spell she was making.

"Hey Marisa; took you long enough to show up." Futaba said as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"Reimu wouldn't let me leave. Alice also wanted to make sure I didn't bother you guys." Marisa said as she fixed Asia's posture.

"Let the magic flow, don't try to control it. Magic is like a kid always wanting to do everything." Marisa said as Asia nodded.

"That felt nice, cool water for an overheated me." Ryouta said as he walked out of the bath area with his shorts on while drying his hair.

"Put on a shirt!" Marisa said as Ryouta looked up from drying his hair.

"Hey mom. How are things back home anyone kill someone yet?" Ryouta said as he caught a shirt that Futaba threw at him, this cause a whine of disappointment from Akeno and a blushing Rias to finally look away, Asia's eyes were covered by Marisa luckily.

"Mokou wanted to drop down to hell and fight the chicken but she was stopped by Reimu." Marisa said as she shrugged.

"That's expected. Wonder what the others are doing." Ryouta said as he waved and walked off.

"I take it that you put him through hell's gauntlet." Marisa said as she looked at Futaba who nodded.

"I also added mana weights to make the training a heck of a lot better." Futaba said as she grinned.

"Good job my young apprentice! Also how's the [balance breaker] coming along?" Marisa asked as Futaba weighed the odds.

"Like a 10% chance for one to show up so high but super unlikely unless he and Ddraig can actually pull of a [sacred gear] hack." Futaba said as Marisa nodded.

"I see did you try your [Gear] on it Futaba?" Marisa asked as Futaba nodded.

"I did at one point but Ddraig kicked me out and surprisingly [Blade Blacksmith] is super complicated for some reason, I personally think that's because of Ryouta being himself." Futaba said as Marisa nodded.

"I see, well I'm off I only wanted to come say hi." Marisa said as she waved to the group.

"Tell the others I said hi and bye." Futaba nodded as did the other girls in the livening room.

….

Meanwhile after Ryouta said hi to his mom and grabbed a quick snack he was back outside swinging his practice sword around, if you're wondering how he had a second one Futaba brought extras for him and Yuuto to use.

"Let's see, I wonder." Ryouta said as he swung the sword in different ways.

"Hmm, what's with the leaves?" And as the male said the leaves were being rustled by wind, the odd thing is, there was no wind today.

"I see you aren't completely oblivious to your surroundings. Now draw a sword that you think can counter my blades." A voice said as Ryouta as it asked and made two swords from [Blade Blacksmith].

"I see you are better making blades. But they will not protect you for long." The voice said as it held a mocking tone in it.

"First cut: wind separation." And like that a harsh 'gust of wind' broke Ryouta's swords and knocked him back into the wall of the estate and he now sported numerous cuts along his body. The sound of the 'wind' also caused a loud nose causing the others to rush out to see the sight of Ryo.

"Ryouta!"

"Shit!"

"Ryouta-san!"

"What happened here?!" And those cries belonged to Rias, Yuuto and Asia as Koneko and Akeno looked around for the assaulter as Futaba kept back and cast a quick barrier spell around the group bar Ryouta. Asia also tired to heal his cuts but he quickly stood up.

"I'm fine. So what's the point of that cut; wasn't very deadly if you ask me."Ryouta said as he spawned two more swords this time one looked like a Katana that had a blade that mixed in both green and white with the hilt having a flower on it, though that was hidden by Ryouta's left hand. And the sword had a hilt that was white in color while the blade was a mix of pink, blue and purple and had butterflies craved into the blade as well.

"I see that sword is 'me' and the other is 'Yuyuko-sama'. Tell me, what are their names?" The voice said as everyone was on edge from the voice.

"'You' are called 'Striking Sparrow' and 'Yuyuko' is called 'Butterfly Blossom'. And it's as you said they are you two, but much weaker as I only know the concept of your powers." Ryouta said as he made Butterfly Blossom disappear.

"One sword verses two; I'll have to work on that with you." The voice said as the owner finally made them self shown. The owner of the voice was a woman with short white hair and grayish blue eyes and wielded two swords.

"Hi Youmu. It's been a while since we seen each other. But…"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing…."

"My sword forged by Yokai/Me the things it can cut are second to none!" And like that the two swordsmen leaped into battle both having dropped their second sword and wielding the katanas that shared a design.

And watching the two was like seeing Yuuto's and Ryouta's spar from the pervious day, a whirlwind of steel and clashes as the two fought with grace and elegance. However the fight changed from an even standing to a favor as Youmu made a quick slash that sent Ryouta back with the force of a hurricane.

"Ryouta!" Rias said as she was worried for her [Pawn] and was about to help but a quick cut in her direction broke the barrier Futaba made and cut her up in the same way as it did Ryouta.

"Rias Gremory this is your only warning from me. Attempt to jump into this fight again and you will lose your head." Youmu said as she looked back to where she flung Ryouta.

"Hmm, I see that the red dragon is helping but that help. Is completely useless, is this the power of the red dragon!" And Youmu said that she roundhouse kicked behind herself and hit Ryouta out of the air as he attempted to backstab her. And the force from the kick spent Ryouta into the earth and physically bouncing from the force.

"I applaud you for finally making swords that are like us, however my true goal isn't done yet. Now get up I know that it might have looked painful but I didn't hit you any harder then Mokou when she was training you." Youmu said as Futaba made Ryouta teleport beck to the group. When he appeared he was indeed cut up and bruised and some of his wounds were bleeding.

"Nice to see you again Aunt Youmu. Thanks for showing up to train me." Ryouta said as Youmu laughed a little.

….

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys how you been, here's a new chapter I hope you liked it. Now I shall address questions that you might have.**

 **Futaba is a hacker and I don't think it would be hard for her to hack into Azazel's info on sacred gears as she makes a tracker app in her base game in like a second. Also her making the EP pendants goes inline with her little hacking into Ryouta's evil pieces.**

 **Now for Ryouta's new swords, I just remembered that Blade Blacksmith is the same as Sword Birth, I forgot about that fact. So yeah expect some new swords based on the Touhou girls with weaker versions of their powers.**

 **Yukari is the strongest being in this fic mainly cause of her ability, however due to her laziness she does next to nothing so it balances out.**

 **Now for the balance breaker, it's said that they react to feelings or just in the moment and activate. But Issei unlocked his from training with Tannin, well officially, and he had a beta version from giving Ddraig his hand. So a part of me thinks 'why can't one show up from Ryo and Ddraig just using boost a lot'. And plus Yuuto is the only one we've seen unlock a balance breaker from feelings, at least to my knowledge if I'm wrong can someone tell me.**

 **But yeah that's all if I'm missing anything that wasn't addressed please leave a review and ask me it your curious and do have a good day and I will see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8 Training Part 2

"Now since my offer is open to Ryouta I will also extend it to you Kiba Yuuto. After all I am told that you are a close friend of Ryouta's." Youmu said as she was given a cup of tea from Asia.

"Thank you. Also Rias Gremory do stop glaring at me like that, I could always cut you up again." Youmu said as she turned her head to look back at where Rias was sitting with Akeno.

"Aunt Youmu what's with the sudden appearance?" Ryouta asked as he couldn't think why one of his aunts showed up to a place that only the devils, Yukari and…

"Oh it was Mom who told you, right." Ryouta said as Youmu nodded.

"Yes. But why haven't you made swords with our powers before? You should have done that first; the amount of swords you would have made at this point would make a blacksmith weep." Youmu said as Ryouta laughed.

"I forgot that was the point of [Blade Blacksmith]. I forgot that I could make a blade with any ability. I mean Yuuto might have made a sword that could eat fire or something." Ryouta said as Yuuto laughed.

"I did, 'Flame Delete' is a sword that devours fire." Yuuto said as Futaba rolled her eyes.

"That's creative." And the sarcasm was real in Futaba's voice.

"Let's see, this can be…"

"And he's already making swords." Futaba added as she whacked Ryouta in the back of his head.

"Do that later. You need to train now." Futaba said as Ryouta nodded.

"Okay, ready Aunt Youmu? You better give me your all!" Ryouta said as Youmu nodded.

…..

And the training Ryouta was having with Youmu was more or less getting thrown into walls, getting cut from the wind pressure or losing his weapon from Youmu knocking it out of his hands.

"Time for a rest." Youmu said as Ryouta crashed onto the ground to rest.

"You lasted for a while, and you've been getting better at duel-wielding. Though I would prefer those who attempt to hide by the trees come out." Youmu said as Yuuto and Rias stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah I was expecting Yuuto Kiba, but I wasn't expecting you Rias Gremory." Youmu said as the redhead seemed to glare at the adult Yokai.

"I don't like the way you're teaching Ryouta. You need to be gentler with Ryo!" Rias said as Youmu sighed.

"Do you expect an easy time with this game?" Youmu said as Rias nodded.

"Ryouta has not only [Blade Blacksmith] but also the [Boosted Gear]. He's the trump card we need to defeat Riser." Rias said as she seemed to take up a superior air and went to laugh only to feel a swift gust of wind.

"Ryouta can only 'carry' you so far. Just because my nephew has a [Longinus] inside of him but it's a mid-tier one, low-high at best. And unless he unlocks any-form of [Blade Blacksmith's] [Balance Breaker] it's mostly useless in the game as you're fighting a Phenex who can regenerate." Youmu said as she held one of her swords at Rias's throat.

"Now control your pride devil since it's your downfall. Only a fool thinks one so green of a person can change the tide of battle. And those who could turn the tide have years of experience and power behind them." Youmu said as she blocked a sword strike from behind and another from Yuuto.

"I see you're back up Ryouta. And you finally joined Yuuto Kiba, was me having a sword at your [King's] throat angering you." Youmu said as she jumped back.

"How did you duplicate yourself!?" Rias said as she saw two Youmus block the strikes.

"I am half-ghost after all. I always have my other half with me." Youmu said as she tossed up her wakazashi and her ghost-half turned into a perfect copy.

"Now face me at ten percent!" Youmu said as she crossed swords with Yuuto and Ryouta.

…..

"Dear oh dear, I don't want to do this!" A young lady said as she was pacing inside of a large room with other people, or devils in this case, each doing their own thing.

"What's wrong Mihae, you're pacing far too much." A young girl with blonde twin drills for her hair said as she watched the other [Bishop] pace.

"Ah! Oh it's you Ravel-sama. I'm just nervous is all; one of the opponents for the [Rating Game] is someone from my past and someone I desperately do not wish to meet in combat!" Mihae said as she went back to pacing and her speech seemed to speed up as well.

"Really, well who is it? It must be someone who wasn't with Gremory before she went to the human world correct? Then that rules out everyone but that [Pawn]. Rikikari Kotoshi yes?" Ravel said as Mihae paled.

"Ryouta Kurusu yes, though I knew him before he had to move to Kouh." Mihae said as she didn't seem to get her color back.

"What's so significant about him? He's just a lowly [Pawn] he should be something that makes you tremble with fear." Ravel said as the other devils looked over to see what the two were talking about.

"Well you see since I knew him before all of this I know the most about his past and who he's related to." Mihae said as Ravel rolled her eyes.

"So, why would I care who he's related to." Ravel said as the others had to agree with her.

"Well he's related to an insanely strong magician and has a large group of powerful aunts and he holds the [Boosted Gear] along with [Blade Blacksmith]! He's a terror to us and since I lost my ability to summon and house gods inside of me for a short while; we've lost one of the biggest counters to him. And the fact that he's most likely training with his all so he could single handily wipe us out if he's awoken a [Balance Breaker]!" Mihae said as now everyone paled with her.

"S-so what you're saying is that only really Yubelluna and Onii-sama have a chance at fighting him if he awakens a [Balance Breaker]…" Ravel said as she shivered with fear.

"Yes! And what's worse that if he sees me I'm as good as dead! Those who leave the Shinto/Yokai faction with out say so are to be killed on sight! And something even worse would happen if my old teacher found out that I had to forcefully leave! I don't want to die!" Mihae said as she started to cry for fear of her own life and everyone tried to calm her down.

"What kind of Monster did Rias recruit into her [Peerage]!?" Ravel said as she mumbled to herself as she envisioned (very over exaggerated) images of Ryouta.

…..

"Achoo! Someone is talking about me somewhere." Ryouta said as he leaned back in the hot-spring, glad that he was allowed to take another break before going to do his strength training.

"Why does your aunt have to hit so hard." Yuuto said as he was sore all over.

"Why did you just jump into combat." Ryouta countered as Yuuto looked away.

"I don't really like when people I care about are 'threatened'. And I didn't really think that Bucho deserved a sword near her throat just because she was being stubborn." Yuuto said as Ryouta hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't try that with Aunt Youmu. She would have cut your head and Gremory's in less then a second." Ryouta said as he leaned back again.

"May I ask why all of your aunts and mother seem to dislike Bucho?" Yuuto asked as he looked at Ryouta.

"They don't dislike her, they hate her. Some are just better at hiding it." Ryouta said as he closed his eyes.

"Some like Aunt Shiki are the more levelheaded ones and then there is others like Kaguya, livid but understand that if they act then a war will happen. But I'm surprised Aunt Dormey isn't giving her nightmares; guess she's a little busy." Ryouta said as he looked at Yuuto.

"Say do I seem a little different at all?" Ryouta asked as Yuuto looked confused.

"Different, no you seem the same as always, why ask though." Ryouta nodded as he rubbed his face.

"I just feel different for some reason and I can't tell why. Youmu seems to know what's going on but she said that she could only guess. But it's also not a bad different, I feel lighter and I feel less tired sometimes." Ryouta said as he tried to contact Ddraig but the dragon seemed to be sleeping.

"I see, well that's not a bad thing. Maybe you broke a seal on one of the eight pawns [pieces] inside of you. That could be a reason as to why you feel different." Yuuto said as Ryouta nodded.

"I see, well time for me to go. Training waits for no one." Ryouta said as he got out of the spring.

…..

"Okay, now to set up for tomorrow." Futaba said as she wrote down more plans for the others.

"Oh, Sakura. I didn't expect too see you here." Rias said as she walked into the room.

"Why not, I'm currently your acting [Bishop]. I'm also the one making training resumes for the others." Futaba said as she showed a plan to Rias.

"I see, well I'll start working on plans for the game." Rias said as she sat down across from Futaba.

"I already thought of some and wrote them down, I had Youmu send them to someone to check over and they gave them the a-okay." Futaba said as Rias looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Rias asked as Futaba looked back at her paper.

"Because I did, no one else was doing it and I decided to do it. Someone has to pick up the slack a certain person is letting grow." Futaba said as she held up her hand to make a barrier to block the attack that was sent at her.

"I am not leaving slack around!" Rias said as Futaba looked at her.

"Oh really, well what do you call slack, cause I view it as time wasted on something when one should be doing another task. You laze around here not training since you think you're strong." Futaba said as Rias glared at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that I am Rias Gremory…"

"The proud heiress of the Gremory Clan who was born with my power and never trained a day in her life since I'm one of the strongest young devil heirs to ever be born!" Futaba cut off Rias and spoke for the red head.

"Look as much as I want to find good points on you, which is incredibly hard by the way, but you're a [king] so you have to lead and I personally can't follow anyone that can't keep up with their followers." Futaba said as she made Rias think.

"I talked to the others about this and they agree you need to train if you want to have any chance with Riser. Plus Ryouta said he would listen more if you did something cool." Futaba added as Rias grinned.

"Okay, I'll start training so the others will be proud to have me as a [King]. Plus Ryouta is finally showing some real taste in girls." Rias said as she laughed but Futaba was confused.

"Ryouta's taste in girls has nothing to do with this… I guess she is delusional." Futaba added as she saw Rias skip out of the room.

….

"So Ryouta has some fight up ahead, I wonder how he'll do." A voice said as they looked through a paper.

"What do you think? I mean he was your best friend when he was here." Aya said as she jumped on the person.

"Yeah I know he is and I don't doubt him for a second. But that won't make me worried for his safety." The person said as they fixed their cap they were wearing. Aya after all messed up their hair.

"Well you have to run these papers aren't goanna deliver themselves Kaze, get to work." Aya said as she tossed Kaze a bag full of papers.

"And like that the work of a Tengu never ends. Any way I'll see you later mom!" Kaze said as he ran out of the room and took off.

"Hope he finds what I left in there for him." Aya said as she sat down and started to write something down.

"Hmm, oh welcome to my little newspaper press. I never would have thought to see you here, Mister Sirzechs." Aya said as she leaned back in her chair at the arrival of the Crimson Satan.

"Well I only showed up for some dirt on my little sister's new [Pawn]. She doesn't really send word of who she recruited into her Peerage. And from that I've been told you're one of the best people to dig up information." Sirzechs said as Aya hummed.

"Well you're right about that but I have no reason to help you. Plus you're only here to skip on work most likely and I can't agree with that." Aya said as she got up and started to push Sirzechs out of the building.

"Plus you're probably not here under a visit so I could report you to the shrine priests and maidens to have you exterminated." Aya said as one final push sent the red devil out of her office.

"Geez, Gremory's are all the same. Naïve that everyone will give them what they want, well time to go. Hope Reimu and the others are getting everything ready?" Aya as she existed the through the back door of her office and took off flying.

…

"What's this, you mean that Riser wants to up the rewards on the game?" Rias said as Grayfia nodded her head.

"Yes it appears that Lord Riser wishes to add in a servant trade to the mix. You may choose who you wish for the trade but he has already decided who he wishes for." Grayfia added as she set down a large folder.

"So this is his [Peerage]. Wait these are all girls! We're dealing with a pervert!" Futaba said as she threw up a file.

"Hmm, oh well this is interesting." Ryouta said as he caught the file that Futaba tossed.

"I think I know who I want around here. She's pretty interesting don't ya think Aunt Youmu?" Ryouta said as he showed everyone Mihae's profile.

"Who does Riser wish for?" Rias asked as the maid pointed at Ryouta.

"Young Ryouta, I do not know what for but it is an odd trade." Grayfia said as everyone in the room looked confused.

"Maybe he wants to kill me for punching him. But that's a pretty big loss. I mean he's trading all of his [pawns] for me and I don't think he knows what I have." Ryouta said as he was pretty sure that Riser was about as smart as he was good looking, not at all.

"Yeah that's probably it. [Kings] are allowed to do what ever they want with their peerage after all. But why would he want Ryouta when he gets that power if we were to marry?" Rias said as she hummed in thought.

"So I take it you want Lord Riser's [Bishop] if you win the game?" Grayfia said as Ryouta nodded.

"Absolutely, she'll fit right in so you don't have to worry at all." Ryouta said with the kindest smile on his face.

"I see well I shall let you all continue your day. Have a good day." Grayfia said as she gathered up the files and teleported out.

"Wait Grayfia; Ryouta why would say that we still had time to decide!" Rias said as Ryouta laughed a little.

"Cause she looked cute, plus she seemed like a lovely girl." Ryouta said as Youmu nodded.

"Well I feel like it's time for me to go. Thank you Ryouta and you Yuuto Kiba for being perfect students for a day." Youmu said as she left the devils and two humans.

"So Ryo, what's with the obvious vibes you're giving off? I take it that [Bishop] girl is someone you know?" Futaba said as she had her legs crossed as she sat on the couch.

"Oh whatever do you mean Futaba? I'm not giving off anything." Ryouta said as he smiled.

"Cut the crap! I've known you since middle school so I know when you're mad or not. And right now the silent-happy fury is there, so spill. Who is she?" Futaba said as she got up in Ryouta's face and the boy sighed.

"A matter that you know of but I'm not allowed to tell. But know this I will be going after her if I see her in this game." Ryouta said as Futaba nodded.

"I have no idea what you have between that [Bishop] and you Ryouta but know that I will not let that interfere with training and the game itself." Rias said as she glared at the brown haired male.

"Whatever. Well I'm off to go help Asia with dinner." Ryouta said as Rias looked to Futaba.

"Do you know what he was going on about?" Rias asked as Futaba shrugged.

"Vague idea, but it's probably about eighty percent right." Futaba said as she herself shrugged.

…

"I see, so she's alive. Well she certainly gave us quite a scare." Reimu said as she was in a meeting with Yukari.

"Yes she did. It's wonderful that she's in a situation in our favor." Yukari said as she wrote something down and tossed into one of her gaps.

"So what shall we do with her? I take it we won't let her off easy." Reimu said as she received a nod from Yukari.

"You're her old teacher, I'll let you decide." Yukari said as she laughed.

…

"So I got a question." Futaba said as she was sitting on Ryouta's bed.

"Sure shoot." Ryouta said as he sat next to Futaba.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Oh yeah, they bought it." Ryouta said as he laughed a little.

"Good then the joke wasn't wasted." Futaba said as she laughed as well.

"So what spurred that on? Are you actually into me?" Ryouta asked as Futaba shook her head.

"No, I was for like a day. But I sorted out my feelings for you and realized you were basically my brother." Futaba said as Ryouta hummed.

"Well I have something to talk to you about. How does this idea sound to you?" Ryouta said as he told Futaba his plan and she agreed to help with it.

…..

 **Chapter Done! Sorry that this took a while guys I was throwing around ideas in my head, also got distracted by future plans for this story as well.**

 **But good news I decided on a harem for Ryouta finally.**

 **Here it is the lucky ladies that Ryouta will date, also I'm goanna have some girls from different games in it as well.**

 **Harem: ?(Neptunia), Mihae, ?(Neptunia), ?(Tales of), ?(Fate)**

 **What, did you expect me to spoil the characters? Nah, you'll have to wait for them to show up and one of them is showing up soon. But if you want to know why Mihae is in the harem ask and I'll answer. But I hope you guys have a wonderful day. See you next chapter.**


End file.
